LDSK Alternative
by SpencerxDemon
Summary: There are many what ifs. But here's the important what if. What if IT caused more harm than necessary? And that leads to a devastating game? SRxAH SLASH!
1. The Damage

**L.D.S.K**

L.D.S.K… Long Distance Serial Killer… A killer that stayed away… but close at the same time… murdering several people, ending their lives with one single shot. However… you don't need a gun to kill. Indeed… for that is true.

Spencer Reid sat there on the edge of the ambulance of Illinois, protesting towards the paramedic, saying he was fine. Eventually, the paramedic gave up and redeemed the doctor healthy, aside from the bruises and scratches.

Sighing in relief, Spencer just sat there, fiddling with his fragile but strong hands. Thoughts of the abuse went through his quirky, smart head.

"… _**can't shoot… laughing about it… failed… twice… both problems… will be solved… kick the snot out the kid… made my life lousy… How smart are you now… Mr. Smart… a Dalmatian could do it!"**_

He could almost feel the tears threatening to fall through the gates but Spencer held it tightly. He would not cry, not after all those years. Spencer knew the costs of his job; he knew his lover would never mean any of the following words and hits. However, his conscience whispered to him, _'Really? Do you think Aaron truly loves you? Ha! As if.'_

'_He does! Aaron would've never done that!'_

'_Aaron is only using you for his pleasure, to fulfill his lust. What he said as he spoke nothings into your ears is all-'_

'_Don't you dare!'_

'…_LIES!'_

Spencer snarled at his conscience of the devil. He swore he was being a host for a demon, the demon taking over his mind and soon, his body. But Spencer just brushed it off, saying it was impossible. The scientists proved that, he told himself that every time it happened.

Suddenly, someone stepped into his line of vision. Looking up, he saw his boyfriend. "You alright? That was a nice shot."

Making a sarcastic comment, "I was aiming for his leg." Spencer smiled when he saw his lover's face has a faintly smile. It was small but it was there. Their conversation continued for awhile until Hotch patted his shoulder before leaving.

As Hotch walked away from his abused lover, he didn't see the pain on Spencer's face.

Spencer kept the traditional innocent smile on his face as he got into his FBI car, leaving behind his team and headed towards at their plane. It wasn't until he turned to the right, away from the street filled with police cars and ambulances did that he dropped the smile. His facial features twisted into a grimace for two different reasons.

One; his stomach felt weird, a slight dull pain. He figures it was the aftereffects of the kicks he has to suffer through.

Two; it was his relationship with his boss. Spencer felt terribly confused about their feelings toward each other. Spencer fell deeply in love with the tall, dominate, handsome man. However, the problem was, does Hotch feel the same?

Spencer Reid, the doctor of three PhDs, an IQ of 187, has an eidetic memory, reads 20,000 words per minute didn't know the answer! He didn't know what to do about it.

So deeply into his thoughts, he didn't notice he already arrived at the airport. It was a miracle he didn't get into a car accident.

After flashing the securities his FBI BAU badge, Spencer had the access to the Federal plane. Apparently, he was the first person out of their team to be there. Stowing away his bags into the case, he picked a seat next to the window at the table.

After about twenty minutes later, Gideon was the first to arrive aside from Spencer.

"Hey, Reid," He nodded at me before heaving his bag away. Then, he took a seat across from Spencer. They were chattering away about the qualifications that Spencer passed as the rest of the team appeared.

Finally, the plane took off.

When Spencer's conversation with his mentor was ending, Gideon said, "I'm proud of you."

Spencer frozen. It was extremely rare for him to get compliments especially with his horrible childhood. Or rather, lack of childhood.

Spencer just nodded, silently saying thank you towards Gideon before turning to look out the window. He absently rubbed the top part of his stomach; it was getting more difficulty to ignore the strange tingling feeling. The feeling was becoming more like dull, achy. There were some times as he shifted, it would become moderate. However when he moved back into his original position, it would go back to being mild.

He didn't see the slightly concerned look on Gideon's face.

After the plane finally landed, everyone but Spencer and Hotch went to their respectful cars and went home. When no one was around to see them, Hotch immediately held onto his boyfriend's hand. Spencer instantly blushed a red tomato color and Hotch grinned; he loved having that effect on Spencer.

The older man led his lover to their car and as soon they were inside, Hotch became from a stoned face boss to a concerned lover. "I'm so sorry for beating you up. Are sure you're alright? I know I already apologized in Illinois but I want to make sure."

Spencer sighed, "I'm alright, Aaron! We knew the risks of our relationships that came with the job. It's okay."

Hotch smiled, reaching across the car to caress Spencer's cheek. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?"

Giving the blushing native of La Vegas no time to reply, he bought his lover closer and kissed his pink lips with his own. His tongue came in contact with Spencer's lips, asking for access. Hotch was let in and his tongue explored his lover's mouth, French kissing him.

It lasted for almost two minutes until their lungs screamed for air.

Spencer panted for air, his eyes widened from the very intimidate kiss. However, Hotch just turned from him, starting the car as if nothing happened.

Thoughts of his words with his conscience slammed into him. _'What if it was true? What if Aaron is only using me? In fact, he never once says I love you. Wait, no! It only has been four weeks, six days, 22 hours, 43 minutes and 19 seconds for Heaven's sake!' _

'_Admit it; you are nothing but a whore to him!'_

His evil conscience came back unfortunately.

'_Stop it! Go away!' _Spencer tried to fight back against his own mind.

'_Idiot, I'm part of you. You can't make me go away!' _

Spencer hissed, not answering his conscience. His hiss was apparently too loud for Hotch glanced at him.

"Are you okay?"

Spencer breathed in and out, calming himself. "Yeah, just got a slight headache- it's nothing!" He said, seeing the panicked look in Hotch's eyes. Maybe he was worried about Hotch's trust for no reason? That changed when Hotch said,

"Good, I don't want you dying on me." He smirked, jokingly.

Spencer's conscience came back on full blast, twisting his lover's words around. _'See? He doesn't freakin' care about you! Just as long you're alive to be fucked!' _

Spencer almost hisses again. Almost.

Eventually, they arrived at Hotch's home. Entering the flat, Hotch quickly dropped the bags and took Spencer into his arms, about to kiss him again.

However, it was all so fast that the dull, ache inside Spencer's upper torso blasted into severe, terrible, sharp pain. He let out a heart wrenching scream, it was too much!

Hotch's eyes widened in shock, unconsciously letting the younger agent go.

With no support to hold onto, Spencer collapsed on the hardware floor. The thump made his stomach ached more. It was getting harder to breathe in; he had to take in short, quick breaths.

Finally leaving his shock, Hotch immediately fell onto the floor next to his boyfriend. "Spencer! Where does it hurt?" He was afraid of hurting Spencer more if he touched in the wrong spot.

Spencer, unable to say a word, clenched his fists above his upper chest, not touching it, rather than hovering around it.

Hotch, understanding where his lover's pain is located, ordered him, "Stay still, I'm going to call an ambulance." And with that, he left to the kitchen where the phone was. His cell-phone was sadly inside his to-go-bag, covered beneath in his clothes and there was no time to search for it.

Distressed by Hotch's leaving, Spencer cried out, emotionally and physically. "Aaaaaarrrron!" His pain was so intense that tears began to escape through the gate; the gate he worked so hard to keep it tight.

Breathing was getting harder to do and blackness was covering the edges of his vision. Everything was getting darker and Spencer was terrified of it.

He wanted the reassertions of his lover but where was he? Why was he not here beside him? Why was he taking so long? Was he even calling the department?

'_I told you, he never loved you, let alone liked!'_

Ignoring his conscience, tears wept down his cheeks. "Aaarron…" He whispered at the air until it was too unbearable. He closed his eyes and lost conscious. The last thing he ever saw was the alarmed look on his partner's face.

Maybe… Just maybe he was just being ridiculous… Just maybe, Aaron really did love him.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Ambulance

**L.D.S.K Pt.2**

Aaron Hotchner's eyes widened in horror; his lover lost conscious and there was nothing he could do but hold on to Spencer's cold hand as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. He was becoming more anxious when their transportation was delaying time.

"Come on, Spencer." Hotch hissed, tightening his hand. He would check his lover's pulse and breathing every once in a while. And needless to say, Hotch was getting scared stiff. Spencer's pulse was getting very rapid and his breathing was short and quick. His body had broken out into sweats as he shivered a little.

Suddenly, Hotch could hear a quiet wail that only can belong to an ambulance. Sighing in relief, at least help was finally here.

"I'll be back." He whispered to his silently whimpering partner. Fast as possible, Hotch ran to the door and opened it. He waved his arms on the porch, catching the paramedics' attention. Knowing that they'll follow him, Hotch quickly ran back to Spencer's side.

With shocked gaze, he noticed Spencer's skin darkening as there were dark fluids swimming around Spencer's upper abs.

'_Internal bleeding?' _Hotch sincerely hoped not.

Hearing scatters that the paramedics were creating, he turned towards them. "He just collapsed after yelling in pain. There's something wrong with his stomach; it's dark and his skin's darker than usual. His pulse and breathing is faster."

One of the two paramedics, a blonde female, nodded. She ordered her partner, "Michael, prepare him for the stretcher. Sir," She turned to Hotch, "My name's Meghan and the other is Michael. I need to ask you some questions. Tell me, when did he fell unconscious?"

Hotch checked his golden watch that Spencer had given him for Christmas, "About sixteen minutes ago." He answered.

Michael, the black haired paramedic, told his partner. "Meghan, the patient is ready to be lifted." He took hold of Spencer's shoulder, handling his neck with extreme cautious and waited for Meghan.

Meghan went to the other side and grab Spencer's legs. Both of them with care, they counted, "One, two, three!" On the number three, they lifted Spencer up and onto the stretcher. They immediately strapped him for safety measures.

As they did this, Hotch watched with admiration. They were true heroes, saving lives, sacrificing theirs for others. They were unknown to everybody, yet, they deserved to be rewarded. Hotch never noticed but there were many heroes who didn't have to be a FBI agent or battle in wars. There were countless of other way to be heroes. And for that, Hotch was amazed by the world's abilities.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he ran out of the house with the heroes after locking his flat. He sat next to Spencer in the ambulance, surrounded by metal walls. When it became obvious that the paramedics were only focusing on Spencer's stomach, Hotch held on to his hand, petting it tenderly. And he knew it.

Aaron Hotchner had deeply fallen in love with the Star Wars geek.

Every since Haley had left, still pregnant with Jack, Hotch had been extremely depressed. And it seemed that only Spencer can truly understand the pain he was in.

He remembered the day Spencer's car had broken down and the train already left, Spencer had no way to get to his home. When Spencer figured that he'll have to stay at the BAU for the night and the next day, Hotch had objected to that, saying he'll bring Spencer home.

Spencer had argued but in the end, Hotch won by 'ordering' him to agreed. However, instead of bringing Spencer to his own home, he brought Spencer to his home!

Hotch had no idea what possessed him to do that and not wanting to make a fool of himself, he told Spencer, "It'll be pointless to bring you to your apartment when I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning. After all, we can't waste gas."

Hotch felt stupid after saying that but to his surprise, Spencer approved after a few seconds later. Even though, Spencer could've just taken a train tomorrow morning.

Soon, it became their comfortable, usual route. And that route became more and eventually, they became boyfriends. It was a strange process.

However, Hotch was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud bark, "We're losing him!"

Petrified, he looked down at Spencer and saw his chest was not moving. Without warning, his chest felt cold, his breathes hitched and his mind panicked. _'No… Spencer cannot leave me now. Not when I just recovered from Haley's department. Especially not just after I found out that I loved Spencer. I loved him more than Haley could ever get from me. Spencer was my other half. He had stolen my mind, heart and soul.' _

With an enraged roar, he shouted, "NO!" Hotch knew he was being out of character, usually having an emotionless, stoic, calm face but this was Spencer who was dying.

The paramedics slightly jumped but barely, they had enough to become immune to their patient's loved ones' anger.

"Start CPR!" Michael told Meghan and she nodded. In the front of the vehicle, there was a third paramedic, the driver. The paramedic was a male with brown, almost black, hair. Michael ordered, "Full speed, Ron, stat!"

Hotch breathed in his nose and out of his mouth, trying to regain his cold face. The anger would not do anything but make his temper flare and it could possibly delay his love's time.

Looking down, Hotch bit the inside of his lip, mentally praying for Spencer to come back to life. He tightened his hold on his boyfriend's now discolored hand. _'Please, please, Spencer… Don't leave me… I-I love you.' _

Oddly, instantly after his announce of love, even through it was inside his head, Spencer finally took in a breath.

When Hotch heard the glorious sound of Spencer breathing, he sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"We got him back! He's stable for now." Meghan's voice rang him out of his head.

'_For now? What do they mean for now?' _On the outside, Hotch's face was blank, unaffected but on the inside, Hotch was screaming. _'FOR NOW! Spencer has to make it through this… I can't survive without him. Without Spencer, I am nothing. I would be a soulless man with nothing to live for.' _

"We're here! I already contacted the Emergency Department." Ron pulled into the lot next to the doors of the department where there were nurses and a doctor waiting.

Faster than an eye could blink, Meghan opened the doors and pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance along with Michael who had the other end. As Hotch, the paramedics, nurses and doctor all raced through the doors, Meghan began to list off the patient's condition.

"Appears to be unconscious, blood pressure is 162 over 100, heart beats at 121 per minute, pulse is 113, breathing is erratic and short and temperature is above average. It seems the patient has internal injury in upper abdominal, possibly organ failure."

The doctor nodded and took notes inside his balding head. The nurses, taking over the stretcher, ran through the ER door along with Spencer. Hotch was about to follow them through the door, however, one of the nurses seem to have a different thought.

"Sir, you must stay here."

Hotch began to protest, saying he was a Federal agent. Hotch knew it was illegal using your FBI card for your own wants but he desperately wanted to be with Spencer. Screw Strauss, he wanted to be with his lover!

"I'm sorry sir, but you must wait in the waiting room with the other people. You cannot go behind these doors."

Opening his mouth to protest again, hoping to sway the woman but he saw her determination. Using his profile skills, he could see that he'll never get past by her.

Closing his mouth, he nodded, defeated. Stepping back, he stared past by the nurse and into the door where Spencer was fighting for his life.

Turning around, he searched for the nearest pay phone. Hotch's phone was still inside his to-go-bag unfortunately.

Patting through his pockets for a quarter, he knew he got many calls to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeelloooo, ladies and gents! The second chapter is up! :D This fic is my first one! This was originally supposed to be a twoshot but I just need to make this longer! Please review, they became my addictions! <strong>

**Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank ****Cm****, ReadingYourThoughts, Sablier, capricusp, and lastly, ****bb****! I love you all! **

**And holy mac and cheese! Ya'll people took up the space in my inbox, full of alerts! Why don't we turn the alerts into reviews? Huh? Thank you all! :D**


	3. The Diagnosis

**L.D.S.K. Pt.3**

**Heeeeeeeelloooooo ladies and gents! Welcome to my third chapter! Annnnnd here we go!**

* * *

><p>Dialing the familiar number, Hotch closed his eyes and rubbed his head using the index of his right hand. The phone on the other side began to ring and Hotch knew it would take less than ten seconds for the man on the other side to pick up.<p>

If he did not, then it usually meant he was into the shower or his phone's battery had died.

No sooner than eight seconds, the phone was picked up by the man.

"Gideon here." Jason Gideon answered.

Sighing, Hotch could feel a headache coming up. It pounded throughout of his temples. "Gideon, this is Hotchner and… Reid's in the hospital." How he managed to say those words was a mystery to him. Most likely from being the boss of his team of the BAU FBI for a long time. It was a good practice after all.

"What?" Gideon was frightened for his 'adopted' son, however, he kept his cool. "Why is Reid in the hospital?" To anyone, it would sounded like he didn't care but Hotch knew better. Gideon was emotionally upset and wanted answers right away.

"I'm afraid I don't know. However, they presumed there might some internal bleeding." Hotch heard a faintly sharp quick breath but it was so quiet that Hotch almost didn't catch it. But since he was a FBI agent, he was trained to see it.

"Which hospital are you in?" Gideon needed to see Spencer now. Gideon was the one who took and showed Spencer to the BAU. He was the reason that Spencer was what he was now. He saved Spencer from a possible path of being an UnSub.

Hotch replied after looking at the symbol at the edge of the phone booth. It was so tiny that it was barely visible. "Holy Cross Hospital." **(1)**

"Ok, I'll call the rest of the team and we'll be there as soon as possible." And with that, Gideon hung up the phone.

Continuing to hold on to the payphone as if it'll bring release until Hotch was forced to put the phone into its rightful place when he was called upon by a female nurse.

"Sir?" It wasn't just any nurse but rather one of the nurses who had brought Spencer in. She was holding some papers in her hands. "I'll need you to fill in these sheets for access towards the patient."

Hotch did nothing for a minute until he reluctantly took the papers from the woman. Heading to a vacant seat, Hotch sat down, just staring at the papers, doing nothing. He couldn't believe this was happening. Hotch was putting Spencer in the hospital.

The thought of it sounded so wrong. Spencer was a free bird; he deserved it after so many years of pain. He shouldn't have needed to go to the hospital anymore unless Spencer was old, withered and dying.

Hotch swore he would try his best to avoid from putting Spencer in the hospital again in the future if Spencer gets better.

'_If?' _Hotch thought with horror. _'If he doesn't get better? No… WHEN. When Spencer gets better.' _He convinced himself. Spencer will get better, from whatever this was.

Checking off the eighth box about Spencer and signing down his name once again, Hotch was almost finished when out of nowhere, the doors slammed opened.

Alerted instantly, Hotch looked up and to his relief and dread; Garcia came bustling into the waiting room. She was still wearing her PJs and boy, was it ever bright and colorful? Behind her, Morgan walked in, almost running, into the room. Following him was Gideon, Elleand JJ. **(2)**

Immediately, Garcia spotted him. Faster than a cheetah, she was by Hotch's chair in a nanosecond, blabbering questions. "Where is Reid? Is he ok? What's wrong with him? What's happening? OMG, is he gonna d-"

Morgan was quick to cover Garcia's lips before she could say the 'd' word.

Hotch's eye slightly twitched before saying, "I don't know right now. He was taken into the ER with the doctor before I got a chance to know what's happening. And," He lifted up the papers he had in his hands. "I was just checking him in."

Listening in, Gideon, Elle and JJ took their seats to Hotch's left in order.

Garcia was about to ask more questions, seeing as she wasn't exactly satisfied with her boss' answer. However, once again, Morgan covered her glossy lips.

"Baby girl, you gotta wait until the doc comes."

Exhaling, Garcia shook her head yes and took a seat next to JJ. And for Morgan, he sat next to Hotch. Now, they could do nothing but wait as the group listened to the blasted ticking of the clock.

Across the room, a wife burst into tears, her husband holding on to her as he cried. They were just informed about their thirteen year old daughter passing away from the car accident.

Hotch and the team pitied them but they sincerely hoped that Spencer would not come to the same fate as their daughter's.

_**Three Hours and Seventeen Minutes Later…**_

Hotch's eyelids fluttered opened tiredly then suddenly it shot ablaze. He fell asleep! How could he?

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around and secretly profiled his comrades' faces. It alerted that they were still waiting for the doctor. Hotch sighed in relief; he didn't want to miss the visit.

No later than a second, there were footsteps coming around the corner of the bright white waiting room.

Straightening himself out, Hotch prepared himself for the arriving person, as if he knew it was the doctor that was heading their way.

He was right.

The doctor with the balding head walked towards the BAU team, his focus mostly attended on Hotch, his eyes told them of nothing.

Immediately, the team all stood together, their faces all blanked except for Garcia. Worry covered every single inch of her body, her eyebrows furrowed and hands were clasped.

"Is Reid okay?" Morgan was the first to speak, seeing as despite Hotch's stoic face, his body position screamed the opposite.

The doctor sighed, holding on to the clipboard tighter. This only scared the team more, preferring the boss the most.

Finally, the doctor spoke… "I'm sorry, he didn't make it. He flat lined on the table… I'll send a nurse to bring you the papers. I'm truly sorry for your loss." And with that, the doc turned and left.

Hotch didn't do anything but stared where the doctor had stood. Garcia was clinging onto Morgan as she bawled; JJ and Elle held each other for support, tears drizzling down their cheeks. Gideon had tears in his eyes but never letting it go.

Hotch could feel his legs locking together. He had no choice but to collapse on his chair, his hands were trembling uncontrollably.

Gideon turned at Hotch, worriedly. "Hotch. Hotch. Hotch. Hotch." He kept saying. "Hotch. Hotch."

But Hotch did nothing. _'This is all wrong.' _He thought. _'This is not right. Spencer can't be dead. No… No… No… No!' _Hands were grabbing him everywhere, he was drowning and he couldn't escape. _'NO!' _

"HOTCH!"

His eyes snapped wide open, frantically searching for Spencer. _'He can't be dead!' _

"HOTCH!"

Out of nowhere, there was a loud slap as a hand came in contact with Hotch's cheek. He was awake. His eyes connected with Morgan's and Hotch knew; it was all a nightmare.

Relaxing and closing his eyes, he breathed. In and out. In and out. In and out.

"Hotch?" Gideon and Morgan were still concerned about their boss.

"I'm okay." Hotch said, "It was just a dream." It didn't sound like he was reassuring his teammates; instead, it sound like Hotch was telling it to himself. "It was just a dream." He repeated.

Gideon and Morgan hesitated until they nodded, sitting themselves back down.

Hotch exhaled, his hand rubbing his brows. He was indefinitely stressed out; Hotch wanted nothing more than grab Spencer and go home where he could cuddle with him without fear of somebody stealing him. Preferring a certain Grim Reaper, the Death.

Speaking of Spencer, where was his lover?

No later than a second, there were footsteps coming around the corner of the bright white waiting room.

Straightening himself out, Hotch prepared himself for the arriving person, as if he knew it was the doctor that was heading their way.

He was right.

The doctor with the balding head walked towards the BAU team, his focus mostly attended on Hotch, his eyes told them of nothing.

Immediately, the team all stood together, their faces all blanked except for Garcia. Worry covered every single inch of her body, her eyebrows furrowed and hands were clasped.

This all felt like déjà vu, where had he felt this before?

"Is Reid okay?" Morgan cut Hotch from his thoughts.

Now Hotch knew; it was exactly like his dream! But he didn't believe in this kind of cruel fate. Was Hotch going to hear the terrible words from the doctor's mouth again? Was he going to live a life alone again with no one to come home to?

Before Hotch could do anything, the doctor spoke. "Mr. Reid is currently resting in the ICU unit as we speak."

Did Hotch hear that right?

The doctor continued, "He still has some breathing problems so we like to keep him there for the night just for precaution. And if everything goes smoothly, Mr. Reid will be transfer to the recovering unit for less than a week."

The experience was too overwhelming for Hotch; he fell back into his chair, thanking for whoever was watching over Spencer. Spencer really had a guardian angel, hands down.

"Wait," Morgan protested. "What was wrong with Reid?"

Hotch's eyes snapped open. He wanted to know.

The doctor sighed, as if he didn't want to be here. "It seems that Mr. Re-"

"Dr." JJ injected. "It's Dr. Reid."

The doctor nodded, slightly shocked that a young man could have a Ph.D. What didn't he know, Spencer actually has three. "Yes, Dr. Reid has punctured wounds in his liver, making it bleed. The wound looks like it's caused by compassion, damaging the blood vessels. If I may ask, how did this happen?"

Everything went quiet, memories of what happened earlier today went through their minds. And Hotch knew; it was his entire fault.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) It's a real hospital in Quantico!<strong>

**(2) Ever noticed the team often call Elle and JJ by their first names?**

**I'm so sorry this took awhile! I was sick this week, I cursed them! Anyboo, please review! They're my addiction! I cannot stop saying that! **

**Also, I'd like to thank Flowerfairy30, marcallie, bb, basket-case1880 and capricusp! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**


	4. The Broken Heart

**L.D.S.K Pt.4**

**Hullo! I have a couple of damns to send out! Damn mid-terms, damn cold, damn scraped knees, damn classmates, damn temple pains, damn blackouts, damn vomits, DAMMIT IT ALL! **

… **Hope you'll like this chapter! **

**:D**

Aaron Hotchner just sat there in his chair. He was the one who caused his younger lover's trip to the hospital. Hotch didn't care that it was for the job, for the lives of the state, there was only one thing stood out in his mind. _'I have to break it off.' _

Some people just loved the feeling of waking up in their beds, the cool sheets covering them from head to toe. But other people despised it; cursing the sun as it wakes them up from not so peaceful sleep. Their brains screams at them to go back to sleep but was unavailable.

However, for Spencer Reid, it was a complete different experience. His eyes couldn't open no matter how hard he tried to pry them open. It simply didn't want to comply.

Spencer left his eyelids alone and began to work on his other senses.

Through his nose, he felt a strange device and Spencer had to urge to scratch it. So, using his hands, he curled them against a rough material and shakily brought his arms up to his nose. Spencer felt around the odd plastic and wondered what it was.

Next to him, he heard a beeping machine.

He shifted his body around in the very uncomfortable bed and after so many struggles with his eyes; he finally managed to pry them opened.

Everything was blazing white, blinding him and giving Spencer an instant headache. He had no idea where he was even though the smell was slightly familiar.

Suddenly, he could hear movements outside of the white painted door.

After many drills and experience that the FBI had taught him, he forced his body to relax, feigning unconscious. It wasn't a hard work since his body was exhausted.

The door opened and voices filled Spencer's ears but his brain wasn't registering clearly. Some of them were recognizable while the others were not. He strained his ears out more, struggling to understand the words.

Spencer caught words such as, "… diagnosed with… be cautioned… don't want… only… at a time…" He immediately connected it all; he was in a hospital. And the odd feeling up his nose was a cannula and it was connected to the beeping machine. Next to the oxygen machine was the heart monitor, Spencer assumed.

But why was he in a hospital anyway?

'_You're insane!' _Spencer's thoughts told him evilly. _'Just like your mother, your so called friends put you here!' _

Inside his mind, Spencer began to freak out. _'No… NO! It has to be for a different reason! I must got injured-,' _Then Spencer remembered; the cruel words, the beatings, the horrible pain in his upper abs. He remembered everything.

"Reid?" A voice echoed throughout of his head.

'_I know that voice,' _He thought over the pounding of his head. _'Is that… that…' _

Spencer snapped his eyelids opened. Right above him was Aaron Hotchner himself.

Spencer opened his mouth to say anything but he went into coughing fits. His dried throat screamed for water and was awarded when blissful cooling liquid slid down his throat. He greedily drank it and ignored the doctor saying, "Slow down." Relaxing, Spencer reopened his eyelids.

His eyes came in contact with Hotch's and the cup in his hand, Spencer silently thanked him. Hotch nodded and put the worthless cup into a bin nearby.

Spencer cleared his throat before managing to speak, "What was the problem with me?" He mentally whined, not liking the word, 'problem.' It seemed so wrong, so sinful. It was a horrible word.

The doctor stepped forward and answered, "Dr. Reid, you had punctured wounds in your liver, compassion if you will. It damaged the important blood vessels and you were very lucky to arrive on time. Any second longer, you'd be beyond us."

That didn't reassure Spencer or Hotch and Gideon. Wait… "Gideon?" Spencer questioned, surprised. No one ever visit him out of concern. He thought Hotch was only here to sign forms. Spencer sighed, slightly dejected. He never knew the power of love. Every since he was child, Spencer was starved for the blanket of serenity. A security of love if you will.

Spencer had suffered too much of abandonment issues. And that was a fact indeed.

Gideon gave Spencer a small smile and pats the younger man's hand. "You're going to be alright."

Spencer then realized something. "How did I get an internal injury? It's not from-?" He looked to Hotch's tired form. "No-," The heart monitor's beeping went faster.

Gideon squeezed the smaller hand and calmed the agent down by whispering, "It was an accident. It was all an accident. Everything's going to be okay. You're fine."

The heart monitor slowed and Spencer turned to his lover. "Aar- Hotch?" He remembered that Gideon and the doctor were in the same room.

Spencer and Hotch had never told anybody of their relationship for fear of being judged and Strauss separating them.

Spencer reached out his hand for Hotch. In his eyes, he pleaded Hotch to forgive him. Forgive him for what, Spencer did not know. But all he wanted was Hotch to be beside him.

Hotch didn't say anything and left the room. It was a sign… It was over.

Spencer suddenly felt a piercing stabbing in his heart and he looked down at his chest. There was nothing there, no blood, no damage. But it felt so painful, so real. So why did Hotch's leaving hurt him so badly?

As Hotch walked down the hall, away from Spencer, his guilt rose higher. _'How could I hurt a beautiful creature?' _His heart ached to go back and hold on to Spencer, to protect him from all evil that the job gave. But how could Hotch protect Spencer when he was the one hurting him?

'_It's for the better.' _Hotch thought, _'After all, Spencer does deserve someone better. Spencer is an angel and he needed someone who can treat him like one.' _The pain grew and Hotch felt nausea at the thought of Spencer being with someone else.

He turned at the corner to meet with the rest of the team. Immediately, the team, aside from Gideon and Spencer, stood from their chairs.

Hotch answered the silent question, "Reid's is going to be fine. Just need to rest and in a couple of weeks, he'll come back to work. Now, go home and rest."

Not even a second later, Hotch went through the doors, leaving the hospital, leaving behind Spencer. He never once looked back.

Inside the hospital, Spencer laid on the bed. Gideon had already left, not knowing about the pain rising in Spencer's soul. Spencer couldn't believe it; was his evil conscience right? Was Hotch only using him for pleasure and lust?

Spencer didn't know what to do. He could feel the tears threatening to fall but held them back in. Spencer will not cry over this, he will not.

It was the same; everybody always enters into his life and leaves him, not caring about him.

Spencer felt nothing but despair. Why did everybody always abandon him? _'Is there something wrong with me? Am I worthless? Useless?' _

Spencer tried to lie on his sides but the shooting pain stopped him. Coming to a conclusion, Spencer knew he had to sleep on his back. However, he never liked that, preferring sleeping on his sides or stomachs more.

That night was one of the worse nights, not once did Spencer ever get a wink of sleep for the pain in his heart was too great. What didn't he know; however, Hotch was experiencing the exact same thing.

Many hours later and soon, morning came. The sun shone through the windows of the small room and on the small bed, Spencer began to look different. Before then, he was pale from the small blood loss, however, right now, he was pale white.

The normal black circles around Spencer's eyes became slightly more visible. Beyond other than that, Spencer looked almost healthy.

Every time a nurse passes by, Spencer would fake sleep especially if they came in to check on him. He did not want them to let the doctor know about his lack of sleep for he would surely ask questions. And most of all, tell his teammates.

Spencer did not want his team members, mostly Garcia, to fawn over him. However, he highly doubted that. He was a worthless trash- a burden. Spencer did not deserve the kind touches and concerns. He had enough of the fake, gentle things that they'll do.

But one person who pains him the most was Aaron Hotchner.

Spencer's mind hissed at him to forget about Hotch, that Spencer wasn't worthy of Hotch's attention and love.

'_You're a stupid, foolish boy! Your mother should've drowned you at birth! Heck, she should've done an abortion! You are the reason that your own father left you!' _

Spencer closed his eyes tightly as he began to whisper the average statistics of the USA or Canada. Any type of knowledge whether it'll be homeless, salaries, adoptions, etc. He'd do anything to take his mind of the cruel words that the devil inside his head had spoken.

"Elderly and married families gets an average of salary of around fifty thousands in 2005. The average height for males in Gambia is 5'6". New York City in 1986, there was a total of 1,907 murders known. The number of abortions in worldwide is approximately 42 millions per year, about 115,000 per day. Women has to give at least three reas-,"

'_NO!' _Spencer mentally smacked himself, trying to forget about his mother, abortions and the team. However, with his eidetic memory, that was a definite impossibility.

He groaned quietly, how could Aar- Hotch, do this?

Aaron Hotchner sat at his private office at the BAU, staring at his desk. He did nothing but rather just sat there. After the sleepless night, he gave up around four in the morning and came to work less than three hours earlier.

There was no way in hell that Hotch did regret his decision one bit. Spencer deserved someone so much better than Hotch himself. And he would not go back on his choice despite his heart's need. Need for Spencer's touch, the gentle kiss that Hotch would happily return.

Soon, the team, besides Spencer, would arrive any minute and Hotch knew he had to prepare himself. It would do them no good if Hotch isn't capable of being the team's hardcore leader.

**I'm sorry this took longer than necessary but if you had read the 'damns' at the top, then I hoped you'll all understand. **

**Anybooie, I'd like to thank Flowerfairy30, lolyncut, Anon and Thera-Rocklynn for their reviews! Thank you all! **


	5. The Taxi Driver

**L.D.S.K Pt.5**

**I updatez earlier! :D Hope ya all are happy! And if you're happy and you know it, Reid and review! **

At the Holy Cross hospital, in the Recovery Room, one of the current residents' voices raised as he practically whined to his doctor. And that said resident was Dr. Spencer Reid himself.

"Please! I just want to go home, I promised not to do anything too stressing." Spencer tried to reason with his doctor but the doctor would have none of it.

"No, Dr. Reid, your liver is still very fragile and I want to make sure your vitals are completely stabilized, and then you can go home." The doctor replied.

With a response, Spencer rolled his eyes. He was begging by this time. "And how long is that? Please, I won't overdo myself, doctor." For adding effect, he did his infamous puppy dog doleful eyes. Spencer discovered it after doing it to Morgan when Morgan refused to let Spencer have another sugar blessed coffee. And every since that incident happened, the puppy doggy eyes had been very effective for Spencer's wants and needs.

Spencer could see the doctor's stern face breaking and Spencer almost grin. Almost.

"At least for a week, Dr. Reid and in the mean time, you will stay her-,"

Spencer somehow made his eyes even bigger, making them appearing like a kicked puppy.

Hallelujah, the doctor's compromise finally broke. "Fine." Spencer smiled but the doctor was not finished. "However, somebody must be there with you of all times." The smile dropped.

Spencer's eyes avoided the doctor's as he stuttered out a, "Uh, but- there's- well…" It was extremely difficult for Spencer to tell his doctor that he literally had no one.

The balding doctor raised his eyebrow, waiting for Spencer to speak. "Yes?" He drawled.

The words were fast. "Ther- nobody- help-." Spencer abruptly shut his mouth.

"Pardon?" The doctor asked, his hands clasping onto his clipboard tightly.

Spencer breathed in and out. "I said; there's nobody to help me. I live alone but I can look after myself!" He was desperate to get out of his sickly smelling hellhole. Spencer just despised hospitals. It was a place full of deaths and injuries.

"Are you sure there's nobody? Not even a mother, father, or any siblings? Surely there's somebody, a relative or friends?" The doctor must've understood Spencer's reason to get out of here. After all, it was rather boring after a day or two of doing nothing but sleeping and daydreaming.

Spencer quietly grimaced. His mother was in Las Vegas, instituted. His father never cared about him and Spencer had no relatives, let alone siblings. As for friends, Spencer was confused. Does his team are considered 'friends?' He highly doubted that, after all, nobody really cared about him.

Looking up at the doctor on his itchy bed, Spencer said only one simple word. "No."

Twenty minutes later, Spencer filled all the forms for his release. At first, the medical doctor hesitated to release Spencer when he found out that Spencer would be alone with his stitches. However, after many arguments later, the doctor finally gave Spencer the release forms.

Signing his name one last time, Spencer and his hand was relieved. He went through the doors and hailed a yellow taxi; it was time to go home. Well, as home as a lonely and cold apartment could ever be.

Spencer had almost said Hotch's address to the driver since he was so used to living with Hotch. But thankfully, Spencer had said his own address instead.

Across the town, Hotch entered his flat, turning on the lights. He closed and locked the door; his FBI training never wavering even off work. As he passed by his coffee, glass table, he dropped his briefcase on it. Hotch's eye caught a certain item on the table.

On the very edge of the table was a picture frame. It was a picture of Hotch behind Spencer, holding onto his younger lover's waist with both arms. They were both smiling, eyes locked on the other's, never noticing the camera until it was too late.

It was taken by a passing French photographer who had said, "Ze's a pure amour! I could not ze resist! Beau! Beau! Why other people would not ze do the same?" He murmured the last sentence to himself but then remembered the couple. "Oh, oui, oui! Have this ze portrait pour free!" He handed out over the developed picture.

Behind Spencer, Hotch had secretly smiled at the younger man's blushing face.

Hotch sighed, fingering at the picture. He was devastated when he had decided to break them off.

Shaking his head, Hotch put the framed picture back down and walked across the room, towards his phone. Picking it up, he dialed a number and as it rang, Hotch looked around at his flat. It felt so bare without the presence of Spencer.

Ever since they got together, they always go to Hotch's home and rarely did ever Spencer go to his own.

Suddenly, the other person on the phone picked up. "Holy Cross Hospital, how may we help you?"

Hotch knew it was a male by the sound of a deep voice. "Yes, hello, my name is Aaron Hotchner and yesterday, a male by the name, Dr. Spencer Reid was checked in. And I was wondering if there were any changes or something of the following."

On the other side, Hotch heard typing and a ding.

"Mr. Hotchner, Dr. Reid was released tonight at 5 o' clock; two hours ago. Is there anything else I can do?" The male questioned, sounding bored.

Instantly as Hotch heard those words, he saw red.

Quietly in a whisper, "No, that's all. Thank you." And without letting the other man reply, Hotch slammed the phone down. He couldn't believe that Spencer would leave after only a day and a half especially when his ex-lover had internal injury.

Almost running, he grabbed his keys to the car and went down the hall, on his way to his car. Hotch has a meeting with Spencer.

Spencer sighed, his head lying on the window. There was a very busy traffic ahead and Spencer was beyond bored to death. And the taxi was burning a hope through his pocket as many minutes passed by. He swore that the driver was trying to scam him.

Speaking of the driver, the taxi driver was constantly looking into his rear view at Spencer and quite frankly, it was getting on Spencer's nerves. The driver looked like in his late forties with slicked back dark brown hair. It was so dark that it almost looked black. The stranger looked too hot to be a taxi driver and Spencer wondered why he had this job and not something better. The man certainly has the looks for it.

Spencer never saw the window coming up between him and the driver. And he never saw the man pressing on a button next to his gearshift. But Spencer did definitely see the gas released into the air.

Eyes widening, Spencer immediately pulled his shirt up, covering his nose. However, it was too late and Spencer felt his eyes closing. He felt dizzy, almost lightheaded. Then Spencer giggled for no apparent reason and slumped backwards, unconscious.

Hotch tapped the short nails of his fingers on his armrest impatiently. There was a car accident about less than a mile ahead of him and Hotch was getting very aggravated. And when Hotch was aggravated and mad, it was a never good thing.

After about twenty minutes later and the traffic was swiftly clearing and Hotch was thankful. Within about fifteen minutes later, Hotch had arrived at Spencer's apartment.

Getting out of the car, Hotch hastily entered the building. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor where Spencer's room was. When he reached the door, he knocked at the door harshly.

Hotch was still angry about Spencer's disobedience on the doctor's orders. The doctor had clearly said Spencer was to be at the hospital for at least a week but somehow Spencer had convinced the doc to leave early.

When no answer came from the door, Hotch once again knocked. Down the hall, a three hundred pound fat man came out of his door. The man shouted, too lazy to walk ten metres. "Oi! Who are you?"

'_Most likely he's Spencer's landlord.' _Hotch scowled, he never did liked these kinds of men. "I'm a friend of Dr. Reid." He turned away and hoped it would be enough for the old man to leave him alone. But fate seemed not to be on his side.

"Well, be sure to tell him that he needs to pay his rent this week!" This appeared to take all his breath and with that, the landlord heaved himself back into his home.

Once again, Hotch's profiling skill was right.

Hotch frowned; Spencer still haven't come to his door. He lifted his hand up again to knock when he remembered he still have the key to Spencer's small apartment. They had given each other their spare keys to the other's home. And Hotch must have forgotten to give Spencer his spare key back at the hospital.

Finding the correct key ion his keychain, Hotch unlocked the door and walked in slowly. To his surprise, the room was still dark. Perhaps Spencer had gone to bed, Hotch did not know.

Flicking on the light switch nearby him, Hotch entered completely and closed the door behind him. The older man instinctually profiled the living room. It didn't seem it was recently used.

Maybe Spencer had gone to bed right away? Passing by the living room, Hotch strode to Spencer's bedroom.

Being gentle with the door, Hotch opened the door to reveal… nobody in bed.

**Ooo, a cliffhanger! **

**Anyboo, I'd like to thank Doctor's Other Companion, omgnotagain, Lenika08 and 14rae19. You guys are soooooo awesome!**

**:D**


	6. The Discovery

**L.D.S.K Pt.6**

**Helloooooooooooo! And I'd like to welcome ya all to chapter six! :D Btw, I'm sorry if this is a little shorter than usual. Anyboo, onto the story!**

Aaron Hotchner's eyes widened as he took in the sight of no one in the bed. He ran and flipped opened the blankets to confirm his frantic thoughts. There was nobody underneath the sheets and Hotch panicked.

He ran throughout of the flat, literally flipping things over, such as chairs, coats and books. When Hotch went through every single space of the apartment, he verified that Spencer wasn't here.

At first, he was hopeful that Spencer might had gone for a walk but after a long, endless hour later, Hotch knew; Spencer never even came home.

Practically red in face from whether it was anger or worry, he took out his cell-phone and dialed the first number that came to his mind. No longer than a second later, the other person picked up.

"Morgan here." The familiar deep voice that girls seemed to loved, answered.

Hotch exhaled out a breath. "Morgan, is Reid over there with you?" Perhaps Spencer is over at Morgan's house? Hotch sincerely hoped so and maybe he had worried over nothing?

"Um, no. Hotch, what's this about? Is Reid okay?" Morgan questioned, sounding concerned on the other line.

Hotch's grip on the phone tightened. "Call the team and get them over at Reid's apartment." Without waiting for a reply, Hotch shut the phone and threw it at the couch in rage.

He had the urge to grab and pull his hair right off his scalp, acting like a lover worried about his other half.

Hotch stopped pacing, his hands shaking a little and he marveled whether he did or did not just thought of that.

It was true that Hotch did love him but was Spencer his other half to heal his broken soul? Was Spencer the key to his cure after Haley's betrayal? Hotch did not know what to think of this discovery.

Nevertheless, the only thing was shouting in his head was, _'Wherever you are, Spencer, you're in so much trouble.' _

Far away, a forged cab arrived to an abandoned warehouse. Hobos stared at the yellow car of death but did nothing as the druggies across the street made a deal of three thousand dollars in cash.

Once out of sight, the driver got out of the car and went to the backseat. There, he lifted a long, shaggy, brown haired man using the bridal style. When he made sure that the man in his arms was secured, he headed into the warehouse after going through very complicated, odd paths.

He stepped over a trap that was hidden in the dark and bowed his head just as darts shot from the wall to the other side. The now empty holes in the wall were replaced automatically with more deadly darts. The stranger did not flinch at this, not one bit.

The man in his arms, Spencer, let out a small groan but did not open his eyes.

The man shifted Spencer and pressed his right hand at the wall, right above the small smeared of 'dirt.' The wall moved backwards slightly before unfastened itself like a door.

The supposed taxi driver entered the room along with the brown eyed man before it automatically closed by itself after thirty seconds, its limited time to avoid from any unwanted eyes. That it, if they even make it this far.

It was time for the game to start.

Derek Morgan along with JJ and Garcia that he had to pick up, arrived at front of Spencer's apartment as another car came up behind them. Looking into his rearview, Morgan saw Gideon with Elle in the black SUV.

Getting out of the SUV, Gideon practically ran up to the other SUV, words spilling from his lips. "What's going on? Why are we at Reid's home?"

Morgan replied with an unsure answer. "Hotch has to tell us something."

Elle countered, her face said nothing, "And it has to be here?" She mentioned, referring to Spencer's building. Behind her, Garcia and JJ walked up, their ears wide opened, clearly listening in.

Morgan unbolted his mouth to defend his pride when he realized that Elle was right. He did nothing but nodded a yes.

Together, the group went through the security which was horrible by the way, and they went up the stairs to Reid's room.

Coming to the correct number, Elle knocked the door and not a nanosecond later, the door slammed free.

Hotch was wearing his 'I am your boss and you'll listen to me,' face. Immediately, Hotch whispered to a near hiss, almost accusing them of a wrong misdeed. "Have you anybody came in contact with Reid?"

As if on cue, everyone shook their heads, saying no, they had not. JJ spoke up, "Why? Is Reid still at the hospital?"

Hotch's face transformed so quickly that Garcia blinked in shock. No longer was Hotch stoic but… Was that a flicker of desperate? Garcia stared harder and she could swear she saw love and pain in her boss' eyes. However, as soon she blinked again, Hotch was stoic again.

'_Maybe there was more to Hotch and Reid than meets the eye.' _Garcia thought and narrowed her eyes, very suspicious of Hotch and Reid.

Hotch sighed out a, "No, he foolishly checked himself out without anybody looking after him…"

Gideon's eyes widened and he understood. "And you don't know where Reid is." He finished Hotch's sentence.

Morgan caught on and he turned around, his hand rubbing his shaved head. "Oh shit. Of course, Reid would do something like that. He always gets himself in trouble." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

Soon, the girls understood and Garcia began to gasp out for air.

Hotch stared at his teammates and in a quiet, cold whisper, "Guys… We got a case."

Spencer Reid groaned, a stiff headache forming in his temples. His hand on instinct went to sooth his head; however, he could not move his hands.

His eyelids flickering before snapping open. Spencer wondered where he was and why everything was so dark. _'Am I even awake?' _He thought to himself.

He tested his nerves by moving his fingers. Next was his legs, toes, arms, etc. But Spencer could not move at all, he was paralyzed from head to toe. The only thing he could move was his eyes and mouth. Spencer's heartbeat went faster and his sore, stitched stomach only encouraged his heartbeat to go faster.

His breathes came out hard but he remembered his training. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten... And repeat.

It continued on for about four minutes before Spencer finally got his breathing under control.

'_What happened?' _All Spencer could remember was that he was released from the hospital and he hailed a taxi. _'But, then what happened after that?' _After awhile, Spencer remembered, his eidetic memory helping. _'There was a gas that knocked me out. Somebody must have kidnapped me.' _

Out of the corner of his eye, Spencer sensed a movement. He went to simulate sleep but the stranger saw Spencer awake before he could do anything.

"What is your name?"

Spencer gulped, and his Adam apple bobbling as he did. "It-It's Dr. Spenc-Spencer Re-Reid." He could not help his stuttering for he was too frightened. He attempted to negotiate with his kidnapper. "Wh-Why are you doing this?" His voice got stronger, his FBI training kicking in like a drug.

The UnSub just simply shrugged his shoulders before walking around Spencer as if he was the lion and Spencer was the injured gazelle. "Because I want to, and it's fun. And my dear, we are gonna to play a game."

'_Clearly this man was a narcissist,' _Spencer thought. "Look," He started. "You don't want to d-" Spencer never got a chance to finish it when the UnSub, out of nowhere, slapped him across the face.

The UnSub put his legs on either side of his victim's waist and he kneeled down. He popped out a two inched knife and put the tip of it just below Spencer's chin, drawing a small trail of blood.

'_A bipolar yet, organized narcissist.' _Spencer's mind with an IQ of 187 concluded.

"You shut up and listen to me. You will answer my questions without any extra comments. Got it?" He ordered the frozen victim, pushing the knife in further.

Spencer swallowed and tried to nod, surrendering himself to his kidnapper's wrath. He could feel the blood rushing back into his body and he managed to curl his fingers.

"GOT IT?" It seemed that the fake cab driver wanted a verbal answer. He threatened Spencer by put his knife in a slitting position.

"Yes." Spencer said, trying to stay strong.

The UnSub grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Good." He purred and with that, he stood up. The UnSub sheathed his knife and returned it to his jean's pocket.

'_Definitely a bipolar narcissist, there's no doubt.' _The puppy dog eyed stared after the man.

The stranger turned and it looked like he literally disappeared into the darkness.

Spencer bit his lip; he had no idea what was going to happen to him, especially when he was already injured.

**I hoped ya all enjoyed this chapter! Please review my darlings! **

**And btw, I'd like to thank Thera-Rocklynn, Doctor's Other Companion, bb, 14rae19 and Lenika08! You all guys rock 'n roll! Each of you deserve a Reid naked hug! **


	7. The Questions

**L.D.S.K Pt.7**

**Hey-ooooooo! I'm really enjoying the kind reviews! *sobs* I never thought I'd reach 30, let alone 20! **

**REID THIS! REID THIS! REID THIS! THERE IS A POLL IN MY PROFILE THAT WILL AFFECT THIS STORY'S ENDING! GO THERE AFTER YOU'RE DONE REIDING THIS!**

**Onto the story then!**

Spencer Reid didn't know what time it was right now. Has it been two hours? Eight hours perhaps? Or maybe it has been three or six days? Spencer did not know the answer and that terrified him. He was the genius, the all knowing. His brain was the only reason he's even in the BAU and Spencer depended on his mind a lot.

It would have been easy if the UnSub had come in a regular routine, however, instead he would come into the dark room at odd times. It would be two hours that the man would come back but sometimes it'll be eight hours or even twenty two hours.

And by keeping this random routine up, it was confusing Spencer with the time since he'll sleep for long periods of time. Plus, Spencer couldn't exactly set an alarm clock in his brain especially when he's constantly tired from his aching stitches.

The UnSub had came and gone, bringing food every once in a while, saying that Spencer will need his strength if he wants to survive his game for a long time.

It was a normal, odd routine and Spencer hated it. However, today was different.

The wall across of the room from Spencer suddenly pushed in and slid, revealing the handsome but evil man.

In his right hand was a clipboard with a blue pen and in the other was an old, filmed camera.

Spencer raised his right eyebrow in curiosity. But he never spoke a word after being slapped across the face and being cut so many times. Other than being slightly starved, some small bruises and slits, the man never once abused him.

The man walked forward until he was in front of Spencer and to Spencer's surprise, he sat down on the hard, cold cemented ground in Indian style.

Now, both of Spencer's eyebrows were both raised. This was very different compared to the usual routine; the man would never stay here any longer than five minutes. But Spencer's profiling on the stranger's body language told him that it looked like that the man was going to stay longer than ten minutes, well, tops.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I expected you to answer without hesitation. There will be absolutely no lies and if you dared to, the game will be shorter." In other words, the man was going to kill Spencer sooner. "Now, let's begin, shall we?" The gelled man clearly expected a verbal reply.

Spencer nodded and whispered hoarsely a, "Y-Yes." It has been so long without water that his throat was incredibly sore and dry.

The dark eyed man made an, "Ahem," sound before asking a question. "How old were you?"

Spencer blinked, processing the man's words. _'That's a weird question.' _And he wondered why the taxi phony used past tense. But then remembering the man's rules, he quickly answered without hesitation. "I am currently," He stressed the 'currently' out harshly, "Twenty two years old."

The man nodded, ignoring the emphasis on 'currently,' writing the answer down in his clipboard.

Spencer had no idea why he would want information about his victims before killing them. This reminded Spencer that he might, without a doubt, die in cold blood in this man's hands. Spencer kept thinking to himself that the BAU will save him before his kidnapper might have a chance to kill him.

However, deep down, his dark mind whispered that they don't care and they wouldn't bother to rescue him. Nevertheless, Spencer kept convincing himself that they will save him.

"And the second question."

Spencer shook his head out of his cruel thoughts and into the present.

"Where you once lived?"

There it was again, the past tense. Regardless, Spencer replied, "Charlotte 236th Drive, the Ronald Apartments." He didn't tell the man what room he was in. Spencer may not be able to lie but he might be able to leave out some certain words.

It seemed to work as the man wrote Spencer's words down on his clipboard.

Spencer tried and quietly to see the papers but since the man was in a perfect opposite direction, it was nearly impossible.

He hurriedly went back to his original position before the dark haired man could move his head up.

"Another question, what was your job?"

Spencer opened his mouth but then hesitated, _'Will the man become alerted because my job is with the FBI?' _He was frightened of what would happen if he replied that he was a FBI agent. "Um… I work for the Behavior Analyst Unit." Spencer hoped that the man would just accept it and wouldn't know what it meant.

Sadly, luck was not on his side today.

The man looked at Spencer with a curious look in his eyes and asked, "What is that?"

Spencer gulped, "It-It's the F-FBI thi-thing."

The man looked shocked until his face transformed into an evil smirk with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Spencer silently whimpered and wondered what he just got him into.

Meanwhile, in the BAU Room two, in a certain office, a man groaned and rubbed his pained temples. Aaron Hotchner was in a bad mood, not having a good day at all.

It has been four days since Spencer Reid was last seen, since he disappeared. Spencer had just simply vanished from the face of the Earth.

When they had first taken this new case on their agent Reid, Strauss had immediately protested, saying that they're too close to this case. And that she'll assign a different team to work on this kidnapping.

However, Hotch will have none of it, making Strauss furious and red in face.

Strauss had said, "You have one week before I will be forced to remove you and your team from this case and assign this to a different team." And with that, Strauss left for her own office.

After that occurrence, Hotch and his team quickly as possible began the case. Hotch had ordered Rossi and Morgan to go to the hospital and interview some doctors and nurses. Garcia was to hijack in some security cameras to see if they can get a tape on Spencer and a hint while JJ helps.

This only left Elle and Hotch and they were to look into some unsolved missing people files.

That was four days ago and there was nothing to be reported.

And every night that Hotch was threatened to go home to eat and sleep by Morgan, he was mournful. It was too eerily quiet in his flat, too empty even with the furniture everywhere. Every time Hotch went to bed late at night, he always stared at the empty side of the bed.

When Hotch would get nightmares about what was happening with Spencer while he's missing, he would shoot up in his bed, panting and gasping for air. He would look to his left only to see nothing and the hollow feeling in Hotch's chest would grow.

There was even one time that Hotch will wake up, his hands desperately searching for Spencer's lanky, beautiful frame. He would try to claim Spencer and hold him tightly to his chest but unfortunately, each time he woke up, there would be nothing to hold onto. There was nobody to love and cherish for. Nothing, it was void. And Hotch hated it with a passion.

Hotch groaned, putting one of the many files down on his desk. His eyes were slowly becoming bloodshot and he knew that Strauss was right. Nevertheless, Hotch did not want to admit defeat to her.

"Hotch!" A male voice called out to him from the common room.

Standing up, Hotch put his solid face back up, covering the sadden emotion and calmly as possible, left his office. Putting his hands on the rail in front of him, facing the entire room, Hotch saw Morgan below. "Yes?" He tiredly said.

Morgan walked up to Hotch a little bit before saying cheerfully. "Good news, Hotch! One of the doctors was on his lunch break said he saw Reid getting into a taxi. Now we know how Reid was kidnapped." Morgan slightly whined at the thought of, 'Reid' and 'kidnapped,' in the same sentence.

Hotch's eyes flared up in hope. "And where did the doctor say Reid had hailed the taxi?"

Morgan thought for a moment before saying, "23rd Holy Grace Street, just a block away from the hospital."

Hotch nodded before seeing Garcia nearby. "Garcia! Look into the nearest security camera on 23rd Street of Holy Grace of four days ago, around 5 o' clock to 6 o' clock. Keep an eye out for Reid and a taxi." Turning to his remaining team members, Hotch only said, "It's time to narrow the files and give the profile on the UnSub."

"The UnSub is a male and had been doing this for years and is in his early forties to mid-forties." Morgan began as they went into the conference room.

"He is white and is using taxi service to capture his victims." Hotch sat down on one of the chairs, taking a handful of files.

Elle added her coin in, "He does not have a specific victim so they can be either male or female but they have to be adults somewhere between twenties to fifties for the UnSub to feel the sexual release." She threw the children and elderly unsolved files to the 'definite no' pile.

Gideon petted his unshaved stubble, thinking hard. "The reason why he has going under the radar is that he's possibly only kidnapping once a month, going to different towns and cities. He is most likely a narcissist." He put the possible files on the 'maybe' pile.

Suddenly, JJ realized something. "This is a game to him."

Morgan squint his eyes questionably at JJ. "What do you mean?"

JJ repeated, "This is a game to him. Don't you see? Where are the bodies? And the UnSub is only kidnapping active but smart people." She said; referring to the pile of case files. "Why won't he kill any children or elderly? It's becau-" She was interrupted by a wide-eyed Elle who was beginning to understand.

"It's because the children are merely developing physically and emotionally. And the elderly are more vulnerable to sickness and physical activities."

Gideon replied, "So, using these victims, he's playing with them but what kind of game? It must be some twisted horrible game that is fatal enough to kill the adults."

Out of nowhere, a phone rang and Morgan pulled his out. "Hello?"

"Tell me that you love me." Garcia's familiar words were confident but there was some nervousness underneath it.

Morgan tried to act normal but was failing terribly. "Tell us what you got." He turned serious and put his cell phone on speaker so that way everybody can hear.

"Okay, I hijacked into the 23rd Street's security camera and guess what. There was a video of Reid getting into a yellow cab exactly at 5:13pm. Thankfully, the video wasn't too blurry so I could view in closer and I got the number of the taxi, including the license plate."

Hotch heard some rapid typing and asked, "Garcia, are you able to see if you can find the owner of the taxi?"

"Got it," Garcia grinned. "The taxi belongs to one of the nearby services, called the 'Stanford Service,' the station is not far from here by the way, just ten miles away mind you. The name of the 5536 taxi belongs to a Robert Hunter, aged 63."

Instantly, what's left of the team frowned.

Morgan spoke into the phone, "Are you sure that's the correct number and license plate?"

"You don't believe in me, my Chocolate God? Why do you doubt me?" Garcia pouted on the other side.

Morgan rolled his eyes and argued, "No baby, it's that our profile says he's in his forties, not sixties."

Before Garcia could say anything, Elle suggested, "Maybe the UnSub killed Robert and pretended to be him to avoid being questioned?"

"It's a possibility, Elle." Gideon agreed.

Hotch ordered, "Morgan, Elle, you keep looking through the files to narrow our profile. Gideon, you come with me, we're going to the Stanford Service. And Garcia, I want you to look where Robert Hunter lived, who did he marry to, does he have any kids, criminal records, anything that might lead to our UnSub." He turned to JJ and said, "Get the media here; it's time to release the profile. And don't mention Robert Hunter at all." Hotch warned her.

"Yes sir." And with that, JJ turned and left the conference room.

Far away, Spencer's eyes were drooping, falling asleep.

"And one last question before we're done."

Spencer gave a sigh of relief. _'Finally!' _After so many of strange questions such as, "Where were you once born," "Who was your mother and father," "Did you had any medical conditions," "What school did you went to," etc., etc. There was even a question about what was his favorite color!

The UnSub smirked faintly before asking, "Were you married? Had a lover? Possibly had a girlfriend perhaps?"

Now Spencer was wide awake, his heart clenching in pain at the thought of Hotch. "No."

The man looked surprised, "Not even an ex?"

"Eh…" Spencer had thought of Hotch as his lover every once in a while but being alone with nothing to do but sleep, his mind had convinced him that they were merely friends with benefits. And Hotch had decided to stop that. Answering honestly, "I don't know." He whispered.

There was a loud click and a sudden white flash.

**WOW! This is longer than I expected! :D And it felt good! **

**Anyboo, I'd like to thank lolyncut, omgnotagain, Thera-Rocklynn, 14rae19 and Lenika08!**

**Thank you all! Btw, lolyncut, who is Robert DeNiro? I'll have to look him up! And I decided to use his first name for Robert Hunter!**


	8. The Interview

**L.D.S.K Pt.8**

**Gah! I hated periods, diarrheas, etc. Ruining my life it is! Anyboo, on to chapter eight!**

Spencer Reid blinked, getting rid of the spots in his vision. He wondered what caused it. Looking up, Spencer saw the UnSub grinning, holding onto a newly developed picture of him.

Spencer instantly knew this is how the man take trophies; by taking pictures of his victims after asking them with strange questions.

The man stood up and was about to leave but Spencer still couldn't get the past tenses out of his mind.

"Wait!" Immediately, Spencer regretted it, he forgot the no talking rule unless it was replying after the handsome man. He could see the man freezing up, his shoulders shaking in anger and Spencer whined, not wanting to face the consequences.

Slowly and quietly, the man turned around, his endless black holes for eyes stared at Spencer. "Yessss?" It was nice and long, a hiss. He was daring Spencer to say a word.

Which Spencer did dared. "I-I'm sorry but I-I couldn't help but ask-asking why you used past ten-tenses while ques-questioning me." Spencer did not stutter out of fear but rather, the cold. It had been crawling all over his body when he first got here, and now, it was freezing his bones, making Spencer's movements slower. The icy cold was affecting his voice and Spencer didn't like it at all.

When the man heard his victim speaking out of turn without permission, he was very tempted to punch the scrawny into unconscious. However, once the sentence registered into his brain, he couldn't help but smirk like the Joker from Batman.

"Do you," The stranger began, walking closer to Spencer, close enough to intermediate him. "Really want to know?"

Spencer was a little frightened to know the answer, but regardless of this, his curiosity was screaming at him to know the answer. "Y-Yes."

Bending down just enough to nearly touch his nose to Spencer's, the UnSub whispered, "It's because to them… the outside, the world…" Into Spencer's ear, the man snarled, "You no longer existed!" Faster than the eye, the phony taxi driver was by the trapdoor. He smiled but it was not a good smile. "You better be ready for tomorrow, Spencer. So, be prepared, because on that day, we will start the game!"

Spencer's eyes widened as he watched the UnSub leave the room. He didn't want to know what 'game' they were going to play in less than twenty four hours.

When the UnSub left the room, Spencer calculated that he had 24.647354 seconds to get up, across the room and out of the trapdoor before it could close. Hurriedly, Spencer stumbled to his feet, almost falling back onto the cold cemented ground. Apparently, the drugs inside of him were still activated but it was weaker than before, giving Spencer an advantage.

19.538410 seconds.

Spencer frantically ran towards the entrance, the trapdoor coming out of its shell. He still doesn't know how the UnSub opened it in the first place but only one thing was running through his mind, _"Get out of here!" _Spencer didn't want to feel trapped, enclosed again.

15.3848298 seconds.

He was barely halfway there, however, Spencer was not going to give up because of the drugs. He will escape, dammit.

11.738267 seconds.

Spencer's eyes lit up in hope, he was almost there. He's going to make it; he will get out of here before the so called, 'game' start.

8.674593 seconds.

He was only ten feet away, not much to go. The door was closing, the space leftover was very small but luckily for Spencer, and he was lanky so he might fit right through.

5.738293 seconds.

Suddenly, when Spencer was merely six feet away from the enclosing entrance, the exhaustion along with the drugs and the cold made his legs wobble. And with the wobbling legs, he clumsily fell forward.

There was only three seconds left on the clock and the space leftover was too small for Spencer to get through. Spencer's eyes darkened, he was so close and he could do nothing but watch as his freedom slipped from his hands. Freedom was water and Spencer couldn't keep it contained in his hands.

Time was up and the door shut. The way out to freedom was gone.

"Noooo…" He moaned to himself, his head collapsing on the hard floor. As soon Spencer closed his eyes, he was out like light in seconds.

Far away, in the city of Quantico, in the BAU, a certain agent was freaking out. It's true that he wasn't actually showing it but on the inside his mind, it was chaos. And that agent was Aaron Hotchner, the boss himself.

Hotch was beginning to regret everything that he caused Spencer in a bad way. He regretted leaving him without words, regretted kicking him and calling him rude words. And most of all, Hotch regretted breaking Spencer's heart. He cursed the doctor that caused him to be mean towards his own lover.

If Hotch hadn't injured Spencer, then Spencer wouldn't have gone to that hospital and get kidnapped by an UnSub. Hotch just knew it, it was his entire fault.

There was barely any time left for them before Strauss would force to remove them from the case.

Hotch had thought that he might be able to convince Strauss to give them more time but he highly doubted that.

The old grandfather clock that was behind Hotch gave out four strikes. It was four in the night. It officially had been one hundred and one hours since Spencer was last abducted, aka five days and one hour.

Hotch rubbed his five o' clock shadow after so many of endless thoughts about Spencer.

"Hotch?"

The said Hotch looked up from his desk to Gideon who was hanging around the door. "Yes?" His voice was rougher than usual, showing that Spencer's disappearance had affected him greatly.

"The Stanford Service just called back." With that, Gideon headed back out of the entrance.

At the words, Hotch perked up, his head flashbacking to yesterday when he and Gideon left for an interview with the Stanford Service.

**!FLASHBACK!**

Hotch and Gideon's faces were grim as they both entered the Stanford building. Walking up to the front desk, Hotch immediately pulled out and showed his badge before the woman who was on the phone could say anything.

The woman's eyes widened in shock before asking, "What's going on?" She put the phone down after saying please hold. Just as she put the phone down, angry voices came out of it but before it could say anymore, the woman transferred it to a different person.

The double agents didn't show any reaction and the brunette lady blinked.

"Madam," Hotch began, putting his badge away and back to where it belongs, in his coat pocket. "We need to speak to your head of this company."

"My boss?" Her hand reached out to press a button to her left.

"Yes, miss." Gideon confirmed for Hotch towards the woman.

The lady nodded before pressing the button. "Okay…" She waited until there was a click and into the mic, she said, "Sir, you are needed at the front desk."

A static voice came out of the speaker and affirmed, "Ok, I'll be there in less than five minutes. Thank you, Trisha."

"You're welcome, boss." And to the men in front of her, she said, "He will be here in any minute."

No longer than three minutes later, someone came out of the tiny elevator. He was a bit on the chubby side with flushed face, as if it took him all his strength just to get to the elevator and press a button.

Hotch scowled, he never knew why he always get the nasty ones. However, to his surprise, the man gave a huge jolly smile at them before raising his hand to shake. Maybe he should stop being stereotype, it wasn't appropriate with his job. Unfortunately, with the absent of Spencer, he was definitely not in the mood.

Gideon stepped forward first to shake the man's hand before it was Hotch's turn.

The man gave a loud, booming talk. "Hello gents, the name's Bruce Macleod! What can I do for you two?"

Hotch had spoke up before Gideon could. "I'm S.S.A. Hotchner and this is S.S.A. Gideon. We should go to somewhere private as we do have some important questions to ask you that concerns one of your workers. It's best to not have any eavesdroppers on our conversation." He referred to the woman- Trisha- behind him at her desk who was blushing shamefully.

The man's smile dropped slightly but kept his merry tone on. "Of course! Shall we go to my office then? It is the quietest room we have here." He pointed across from him to the claustrophobia elevator, emphasizing his meaning.

Hotch nodded tightly. "That will be acceptable." His voice was quick and sharp.

So, they squeezed into the elevator uncomfortably. And finally, they reached their destination.

"Please, please have a seat!" Bruce said cheerfully before sitting in his own.

Hotch and Gideon complied and they got down to business.

Gideon leaded forward and started the questioning. "Mr. Macleod, do you know a Robert Hunter?"

The chubby man transformed from a fun guy to a serious, stern faced man. "Hmmm… I do recall a Hunter… Hunter, Robert Hunter…" He muttered to himself before his eyes lit up. "Ah, yes! Robert Hunter, a very good coworker, indeed! Very honest that he is!"

Hotch frowned, that didn't sound anything like from their profile. "Sir, when did you last recently see him?"

At that moment, the man looked dejected. "It had been a very long time, about two weeks, tops. Usually, he'll come in every two or three days but ever since then, Robert never came in…" Bruce quickly protested, "But he's a good man! Yes he is! Robert would send the money in from the taxi services every five days. You see, his wife wanted a divorce about a week ago and I guess Robert's trying to run away from it. So, he's avoiding it by being alone and probably got a place to himself. He would most likely rent a room at a hotel."

Gideon furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure? It's not more than that?"

Bruce shrugged, "I'm in a stupor when it comes to his life."

Hotch thought over anymore questions but only one stood in his mind. "Do you know why his wife wants a divorce?" It could be the stressor if the profile was wrong.

Bruce opened his mouth to reply but then found himself unable to answer. "Honestly, I don't know. Robert is a very kind, gentle person so I don't know what would have caused it."

The two agents nodded before standing up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Macleod." Gideon gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I can't be of anymore help." Bruce apologized but the men shook their heads.

"You did enough so thank you, Mr. Macleod." Hotch praised Bruce and with that, the agents left the room and out of the taxi station.

**!FLASHBACK ENDS!**

Hotch got up from his chair and into the conference room.

What didn't they know however, something was going to happen to their dear genius in less than twelve hours. And it sure wasn't anything good, not at all.

**PLEASE GO TO MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE THAT YET! IT WOULD AFFECT THE ENDING OF THIS STORY!**

**I would like to thank 14rae19, spk, Thera-Rocklynn, lolyncut and Lenika08 for their fantastic reviews!**


	9. The Scary Maze

**L.D.S.K Pt.9**

**Hey ya'll, sorry it been awhile. Since I have a very weak immune system, I caught the pneumonia. And I should've recovered from it ages ago like a normal person but with my history, I got landed in a hospital. However, one good thing came out of this! I can use my experience to compare Spencer's… Mwhahahahaha! Don't get me wrong, I do love him but there just something about Reid!angst that just gets me!**

**Anybooie, on to the chapter!**

'THUMP THU-THU- THUMP THU-THU- THUMP'

Spencer groaned, his hand coming up to rub his temples. The pulse was beating against his brain and Spencer did not appreciate it at all. His stomach clenched and begged for food that it will never be given to be satisfied. His lips were rough and chapped from lack of water, giving his throat a sickly feeling. And every time he'd let out a hackling cough, it would literally shake his entire body, giving his injured liver stabbing pains. Spencer sincerely hoped he did just not rip his stitches but it was hard to tell in this lighting.

Spencer wondered how much time had passed since his kidnapper last left the room, when he had attempted to escape but miserably failed.

Spencer gave out another pitiful moan for his stomach ached horribly. Usually, he could last for many days without food since his childhood, however, if Spencer lasted about six days without proper food, then his stomach would began to demand. Unfortunately, there was no way Spencer could obey his tummy's needs.

'_Wait a second.' _Spencer realized, _'If my stomach is currently in pain, then that means…' _Spencer's eyes shot wide open. _'It has been an estimation of six days since I was captured?' _He thought about it and asked himself a personal question. _'Is my team really looking for me? If so, then what's taking them so long?'_

After all, his team was one of the best FBI agents in the United States, America.

'_Do they dislike me so much that they want me to be killed by this man's wrath?' _He thought sadly.

Deep in Spencer's mind, something whispered. _'Oh, they don't dislike you!' _

Spencer shook in shock, _'You're back? And they do like me?" _He thought hopefully.

The soothing voice whispered, _'No… they don't dislike you but they also don't like you.'_

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _'Then, what did you mean?' _

Suddenly, the soothing voice turned into a devilish roar. _'THEY HATE YOU, EVERYBODY HATES YOU, FREAK!' _

"No… no… NO!" Spencer screamed; his throat soon became sore and raw. His dejected teary eyes widened as his stomach suddenly pounced. It was a horrible feeling from the inside and it was definitely not the stitches.

Spencer pulled up his shirt as he whimpered slightly, barely audible. If possible, his eyes went larger; his skin was turning greenish mixed with black. It looked like there was something inside of him and it was moving.

"AHHHHHH!" He collapsed back on the ground, bumps appeared everywhere on his abs. Out of nowhere, a dark green claw shot up from his stomach, breaking apart the tissues and vessels to get through.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME! HELP! HEL-"

Spencer Reid woke up, his left cheek slightly sore. His breaths came out quick and harsh, filling the room of gasps.

"Had a good dream?" A sarcastic comment made Spencer jumped a couple of inches from the floor. The UnSub drew Spencer's attention to his left side. There, the man stood, smirking at him from where he was standing. His right hand has a small amount of pink blotches from slapping his victim.

Immediately, Spencer looked down, patting at his shirt frantically to assure himself that the claw was all but a dream. A very terrifying dream it was, Spencer concluded.

"Are you ready?"

Spencer looked up at the UnSub from the floor. "Wh-What f-for?"

The man gave Spencer an evil smile. "Why, it's time for the game! Tell me, have you every heard of Scary Maze?"

'_Oh shit.' _Spencer thought. _'I'm sooooo scre-'_

"Screwed." Garcia gave the two men of their remaining team a true smile every since Spencer's kidnapping. "The Stanford reported that they sent one of their comrades to check on the said, 'Robert Hunter' at a nearby inn, which is only six miles away, btw. And guess what? No one by that name checked in. And I expanded my research around that area, and no credits, checks in or anything went by that name. It's as if he just went poof!" `

"That's great, Garcia. This raises our theories. Can you check any recent John Does that has been brought into a hospital or morgue in the last three weeks? Expand up to a thirty mile radius." Hotch questioned, but knowing well that she could hijack into any types of firewalls. It was still appropriate to ask.

"Boss, I can find out whether if Area 51's rumors was true or not. Garcia out!" And with that, she hung up.

Across from the grim Hotch, Gideon stood there, rubbing his chin. "So, do you think this UnSub is using someone's identity?"

Hotch, the dark haired, nodded. "No doubt. This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"Just as long the UnSub didn't pass the border line then we have a chance of finding Dr. Reid." Gideon reassured Hotch but mostly to himself.

"Indeed, let's go and check on Morgan and Elle." Hotch turned to leave for the conference room when a certain stern woman stopped him.

"Mr. Hotchner," Strauss coldly stated. "You had yet to find Dr. Reid. Tomorrow afternoon, I will have no choice but to remove you from the case and assign it to another team." She looked down at Hotch's appearance. "Seeing as it clearly had taken a toll on your team and you're not fit for this case."

Hotch gritted his teeth to stay silent until the damn woman was gone. Mentally, he thought, _'Bitch.' _

Turning sharply, he and Gideon headed for the conference room. Entering into it, Hotch was slammed against Morgan.

"Sorry, Hotch!" Morgan quickly picked up the files and reported, "I was coming to your office because we have a definite possibility. Jill Kolts, a thirty-four female, Caucasian, reported missing after forty-eight hours, was last seen leaving in a yellow taxi."

Hotch's eyes lit up. "Alright, Gideon, Elle, you two-" He was interrupted by Morgan's phone.

"Hello? Hang on, Garcia." Morgan put the phone on the table and pressed the speaker. "Go ahead."

"Alright, listen up you guys. A John Doe was checked at the Holy Cross'-"

Hotch closed his eyelids for a quick second. That was where Spencer was before he disappeared.

"Morgue two weeks and a half ago at 3:49 in the morning who's DNA is the exact match of Robert James Hunter. The reason why they were unable to identified him…" Garcia gulped. "He was literally completely mutated. Listed, 'Hair color: Unidentified. Eye color: Unidentified. Race: Caucasian. Age: Late fifties to mid sixties. Height: 6'1". Weight: 231 pounds. Cause of Death: Blood loss, penetrated throat, penetrated brain, loss of limps, snapped neck, etc."

Gideon confirmed it. "Then someone was stealing Robert's identity."

Hotch gave a small, barely visible nod and ordered, "Gideon, Elle, you question Jill Kolts' family while Morgan and I will visit Mr. Hunter's wife. JJ, give the word to the police of a lookout for a 5536 Stanford yellow taxi. And Garcia, tap into the traffic's cameras on where the taxi might've ended up. And look into Mr. Hunter's background if he has any recent or immediate ownership of a building."

"You got it, sir." Garcia ended the phone call while the team went to its separate ways.

Not far from the BAU, a scream echoed throughout of the warehouse. Spencer was repeatedly electrocuted until he was too weak to move and that gave the UnSub a chance to drag him out of the room without struggle.

Spencer faded in and out of vision at the ceiling until he had no choice but to lose conscious.

Suddenly, his eyes slammed open wide. He gasped out for air and Spencer saw that he wasn't in the trapped room anymore. But rather, he was in a dark, grey hall. Not far from him was a tape recorder and with hesitation, he reached out and grabbed the tape. Spencer waited cautiously and when nothing happened, he looked down at the recorder. Seeing a button, he clicked it.

"Hello, Spencer Reid. You may or may not had notice the device that's strapped around your neck." 

Spencer's eyes widened and with his left hand, he grabbed at his neck, now noticing the odd and large mechanic collar. There were wires and metal everywhere around his neck.

"It's a C4 bomb I had specially made for you, doctor. It's designed to set off whenever I want it to or if you try to remove it. To remove it without it setting off, you must go through a maze and face many different tasks. But be careful, Dr. Reid, for you just might get killed along the way." 

Spencer shuddered, not wanting to face his fate.

"You have six hours, Spencer Reid. Go." Just as the tape recorder ended, a loud beep came from the collar and Spencer's head snapped up, eyes widen in terror.

'BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…'

"Oh G-God." Spencer choked out, tears coming to his eyes. The collar was counting down the time before it explodes, before his death. There was nothing worse than having to listen as your precious seconds were counted down.

Getting up shakily, Spencer saw a red arrow on the side of the right hall. He did not want to find out if it was blood or paint. And with that, he followed the arrows. The silence was filled up with Spencer's heavy breathing and the beeps that were coming out of his collar as time ticked by.

Turning around a corner, Spencer barely had time before he ducked, almost getting beheaded by a saw that swung by. _'So, this is what the tape's warning meant.' _His body shook slightly from the pace of the blood that was rushing through his body.

Spencer stayed down until he was sure that the saw wasn't coming back. He was more caution on where he stepped and kept an eye out for any wires, strings or motion sensors.

His mind was telling him to run for his life but his body was very aware and like a predator. Spencer quickly stopped, just inches away from a wire. Gulping, his Adam apple bobbed and very gently, he stepped over it and waited as he held his breath. When nothing happened so far, Spencer gave a small sigh of relief. But that sigh turned into coughs.

He never had time before something passed by his back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hotch knocked on the door once again and no later than five seconds, it was finally opened. An old woman with graying brown hair and cold green eyes was revealed and she spat, "What?"

"Mrs. Hunter, we're from the FBI and we like to ask you questions about your husband's recent disappearance if that's possible?" Morgan's asking for permission didn't sound like a question. Morgan and Hotch flipped out their badges to prove that the fact they were from FBI.

Mrs. Hunter hesitated as if she wanted to slam the door on them but resigned to her defeat. "Come in."

Sitting down on the opposite couch, Hotch began the questioning. "Mrs. Hunter, when did your husband stop coming back here?"

The woman licked her lips before answering, "Almost three weeks ago I believed."

Morgan nodded and wrote it down on his notepad.

"Mrs. Hunter, before Mr. Hunter disappeared, you two were reported to court for a divorce, why?" Hotch's face showed no emotion.

However, Mrs. Hunter's stoic face began to crack and show the despair that her husband's disappearance had caused her. "He started to drink and become quieter. Robert was more depressed and never came home for supper. He never told me why, just gave me excuses. I suspected an affair, hence why I want a divorce."

Hotch nodded and moved onto the next question. "Did you suspect that you two were being followed? Or was anybody against you two?"

Mrs. Hunter shook her head and repeated, "Oh, no, no, no."

"Nothing? Not one bit?" Hotch pressed.

"Absolutely nothi-" She froze. "Wait…" Realization appeared on her face. "There was a man… dressed in black and blue clothes. I've seen him many times during our regular walks."

"Madam," Morgan moved forward of his seat. "Do you remember his face?"

It was awhile before the woman slightly nodded her head. "Yes, but just a little. I'm afraid my old age is catching up."

"Mrs. Hunter, I'm going to send a sketch artist, is that alright with you?" Hotch stood up, taking out his phone, ready to call.

"Yes, of course." She replied.

Hotch stared at her before dialing his cell phone. There was not much time left and Hotch knew he had to find Spencer now. "Yes, this is Agent Hotchner and I need a sketch artist at 43rd Season Drive… Yes… thank you."

**This is the best I can do for now! I'm almost done with my physical therapy after being bedridden for two weeks! Now I can finally have a good shower without constantly sitting down to catch my breath. **

**And I would like to thank Thera-Rocklynn, Lenika08, 14hpgirl19, pipinheart, amyprentiss-reid, bb and Savageblue for your kind and awesome reviews! It's really means a lot to me. **

**READ THIS! The poll is still going on but I will be closing it soon! Your choice is the fate of this ending!**


	10. The Injury

**L.D.S.K Pt.10**

**I know ya'll are getting pretty excited on what's going to happen after that little mean cliffhanger in the last chapter! Well, here ya'll go!**

Spencer gasped out as he collapsed on the ground, his hisses escaping through his teeth as he tried to cooperate with the agony pain on his back. Looking behind him, still gasping out for air, he saw two small holes on either wall that released a strange yellow mixed with brown gas.

His eyes widened and he could smell an odor of garlic, slightly more on the mustard plant side. Spencer's brain automatically came up on the War of 1916. They had used Sulfur Mustard gas to defend against the armies.

Moaning in pain, Spencer gently removed his shirt. It was difficult with the bomb around his neck but he managed. It felt so much better when he took off his shirt, the material wasn't disturbing the skin and Spencer gave a small whine of relief.

He looked back and he could see red skin everywhere but it was more on the pink side. Spencer knew it he doesn't get out of here very soon; he could develop into intense itching and skin irritation, which will turn into nasty yellow blisters. Some parts of his back had third degree burns while the rest were simply a second degree. Around his shoulders and neck, it was less severe than the middle of his back, he predicted. His pain and collar was preventing him from seeing the rest of the burns.

Resting in that spot, not moving, he prepared himself, he could not just wait there until the bomb catches up. But with the new wounds, Spencer just wanted to stay still and wait until his time was up.

However, the loud ticking encouraged him to get up and move on. Spencer couldn't stop the loud cry from escaping his throat, the pain was indescribable.

He reminded himself to take one step at a time and each step brought him closer to freedom. That is, of course, if Spencer survives the journey. He wondered how much time he already lost.

Hotch turned at the call. "Yes, Morgan?"

"We got the sketch." Morgan replied, holding up the pad where a dark haired man's face was. He had high cheekbones with slight stubble at the chin. His hair was slicked back without overdoing it and he had hollowed cheeks, with strong jaw. All above, he looked like a supermodel but Hotch was not convinced.

"Ok," Hotch nodded, "Time to release it to the media."

JJ held up the image as she finished off her speech. "And if you have any information on this man, please call the hotline below. Thank you very much." And with that, ignoring the shouts of the reporters, she got off the stage to where Hotch, Morgan, Gideon and Elle were waiting.

They were quiet until Elle spoke up, "We should go back to BAU."

No one said anything but looked at Hotch who nodded. "Let's go."

They headed back, not seeing a hooded man in the crowd who was watching the entire presentation. He smiled his bright, white teeth and walked to the parking lot where his stolen car awaits.

Hotch entered the conference room, rubbing his eyebrow, willing the pain to go away but to no avail. He thought of his beloved Spencer and he couldn't imagine what was happening to him right now. The thought of Spencer lying on the cold, stone floor, covered in his own blood and his lifeless eyes staring out at him froze Hotch's blood to the core.

He silently prayed that Spencer was still alive and not in pain. Hotch truly loved him and he wanted him back, back into his arms. He didn't care he was being selfish, Hotch just wanted Spencer back.

Spencer breathed in and out heavily; it had been hours since the exposure to the dangerous gas. A large amount can be fatal but only after about a day or so. However, with his recent surgery, Spencer was weaker than usual.

He avoided several traps, almost coming close to getting his hand chopped off. But now, Spencer just want to lie down and fall asleep, letting the darkness consume him. However, Spencer was determined. He thought of his mother and he knew he couldn't leave her to the state. He will not let Diana feel useless and lonely. Spencer wrote to her everyday for a reason.

And so, he continued. He thought of his team members. Garcia came to his mind first. She was outgoing, always made everybody smile no matter what circumstances they were in. Her style and fashion was unique, Spencer knew without a doubt.

Gideon was next and Spencer missed his mentor terribly. He was practically his adoptive father after William had left him and his paranoid schizophrenia mother at a young age. Spencer was extremely thankful that Gideon had brought him to the FBI for a job. It gave him a life and now… Spencer wasn't sure if it was worth it. He was willing to help people and solve cases but he knew it could result in his death, therefore leaving Diana all alone. Spencer had known the risk but he never thought it would end where he was now.

After Gideon was Elle. He and Elle had a small relationship, they weren't very talkative but they understood each other. They knew when to be quiet and just enjoy the silence.

Next was JJ. Spencer once had a small crush on her but that crush turned into friendly. JJ was almost like a sister to Spencer, she was fun but serious. Spencer couldn't imagine a romantic relationship with her, it was too incest now. Spencer knew he could talk to her and she wouldn't give away his secrets.

Morgan was different. He loved to tease and annoy Spencer and that irritated the genius to no end. But Spencer knew it was out of brotherly love. At first, when it happened, he thought Morgan was being a bully and it hurt him after seeing that giant smile. After knowing Morgan, however, Spencer discovered it was in his nature to tease those who he loved. Spencer was honored to be one of Morgan's friends, if not adoptive brothers.

And finally… Aaron Hotchner. When Spencer first met him, he was mind-blown. He couldn't stop thinking how hot his new boss was. And when he saw Hotch's ring on his left hand and the photos of a woman on his desk, Spencer was saddened but quickly got over it. After all, he was always alone and there was no way a guy this handsome could ever love a geek like him.

A few months later, Spencer was surprised that Hotch was starting to have an interest in him and that was the moment Spencer was truly the happiest man ever.

Spencer faintly smiled but it quickly went away. _'It was all a fake, he never even liked me.' _He thought tiredly and dejected.

Suddenly, Spencer yelped and ducked as a bright, blue electric shot right passed where his head was. He had to be more careful, Spencer knew. But it was getting harder and the halls were getting darker as he went further into the tunnels.

Spencer's foot hit something and the object rattled. He smelled an odd fouling familiar smell. Something was decaying and Spencer stayed quiet. He knew what it was but he was not going shriek like a little girl. He stepped over it and kept going.

Back at the BAU, a phone rang. Elle picked it up and said, "Hello, BAU of FBI. How can we help you?"

On the other side was a police officer. "We just got a tip on your guy. A man reported to having seen him at the Cherry Hotel on 33rd Street downtown, room 319."

"We'll be there." And with that, she hung up the phone and hurriedly ran to the conference room where the rest of the team, excluding Spencer was. "We got a hit. Cherry Hotel on 33rd Street, room 319."

Hotch and the rest of the team perked up, hope rising in their eyes. They looked up at their boss and waited for their orders.

"Get suited up and call the SWAT."

Inside of Hotch's mind, he was jumping for joy. Maybe there was hope for him and Spencer. All he wanted to do was gather him up in his arms, go home, away from reality and whisper nothings into his love's ears, reassuring that he will never leave Spencer again and he was terribly sorry.

Together and quickly as possible, they put their vests on to protect themselves from bullets and ran to their vehicles, a chosen team of SWAT following behind them just for caution.

Hotch let Morgan drive as Hotch was afraid to go too fast and get into a car accident.

His mind began to drift off, images of Spencer going through his head. Hotch didn't know what to expect if- no, when they find Spencer. _'Is he severely wounded? Is he bleeding to death? In fact, is he already dead? NO!' _Hotch will not go any further than that thought. He will not believe that Spencer is dead. Hotch will believe Spencer has passed away the day when Hell freezes over.

The black SUVs were loud as they arrived at where they believed their UnSub was. Entering the building, they ran past the protesting manager who was red in the face. The group immediately went up the stairs, agreeing mentally that the elevator would be too slow. Soon, they reached the third floor where room 319 was.

Standing by the wooden door, Hotch shouted, "This is FBI!" When no reply but grunts were answered, Hotch tried the door but it was locked as expected. He turned to Morgan and quietly nodded.

Morgan did what he was good at; knocking doors down. He broke the door down by his foot and it only hung by its hinges.

"FBI! FBI! FBI!" The members of the force ran into the room, guns out and pointing at the bed where two shocked occupants lied. The woman screamed and covered her bare body with the cover while the sweating man next to her just stared dumbfounded at the guns pointing at them.

"What the fuck!" The woman yelled, enraged. The blonde man next to her gulped loudly, unable to make a sound.

Out of nowhere, Morgan's phone rang and after answering and putting it on speakers, Garcia voice filled the air. "A car is reported stolen and when I checked the videos, it was the UnSub. The owner also reported his cards and phone was also stolen. A call was made on that phone and it called our hotline."

It was obvious what just happened here and Hotch whispered, "Dammit."

**I finally completed my physical therapy! YAY! :D I'm still a little weak in the arms, lost some muscles but it is waaaaaaaaay better than what it was weeks ago! :D**

**I would like to thank bb, Savageblue, omgnotagain, Lenika08, pipinheart, Thera-Rocklynn, LoveReid, 14hpgirl19 and Miss R. Hood. **

**Now, I have a question that LoveReid asked me! "What's a smut?" It's a slash fiction meaning sexual romance if you know what I mean. **

**And I have a question for ya guys. Should I change the rating to a M Rated with the f-bombs going on and all that? Thank ya all!**


	11. The Capture

**L.D.S.K Pt.11**

**Hey ya'll! I don't have much to say except for the fact that exams are coming up! *mumbles angrily* Well, let's get back to the story! =D**

Spencer didn't want to know how many people were captured and had died trying to find their way out. He wondered if one of them even made it out alive. Spencer highly doubted it.

It been so long and so many traps later, he just wanted to drop dead and never wake up again. But the thought of his mother going to the state woke him up every time he dared to close his eyes.

Spencer was so tired; surely he couldn't have one little nap. Just rest his eyes a bit. And with that thought, Spencer looked around at the spot, making sure there were no traps nearby. He didn't want to die as he napped a little.

Too exhausted to declare it was safe to rest, he took the risk and fell on the floor, not caring. Spencer was asleep in no time without any hesitation, safe in his dreams.

**!FLASHBACK! **

Hotch sat in his favorite chair, with a bottle of wine in front of him on a coffee table. His eyes were red and he fisted a crumbled note in his hands.

It explained that Haley was pregnant and she didn't want to risk the child by staying with him anymore. She loved him but not as much as it was before their marriage.

On the table next to the wine was a large envelope. Inside the file were the divorce papers.

Hotch knew that their marriage was falling apart but to see it actually happen was devastating to him.

He sat there, just staring into nothing, his heart felt void.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Hotch almost hoped it was Haley but brushed that off quickly. He got up from the chair and headed over to the door and open to see who it was and what they want.

Hotch opened it to reveal one of his new co-workers, Spencer Reid. He was a genius according to the file. He had to admit Spencer was cute and irresistible.

Hotch blinked, hoping that his eyes weren't still red. "Yes?"

Spencer fiddled with his long fingers, feeling nervous. "I was just wondering if you were okay. You were a bit distant than usual at work."

Hotch felt warm that Spencer cared about him enough to check on him.

"I am fine, just some family problems." It was the half truth, he didn't exactly lie. Hotch wasn't ready for the pity looks after all.

Spencer nodded, feeling awkward. "Um… maybe if you want… we could… hang out?" The words felt strange in Spencer's mouth. He was a loner and used to it.

Hotch was about to refuse Spencer's kind offer when he saw his eyes. It was so warm and chocolate, like an innocent puppy. How could he let him down when that gorgeous face was pleading at him? "Sure." Did that just came out of his mouth?

**!FLASHBACK ENDS! **

Hotch was beyond frustrated as he entered the conference room once again. He was about to sit down but was too angry. He walked down the hall with a sense of the devil's coming aura around him to where Garcia's 'lair.'

Hotch practically slammed the door opened as he entered. Garcia, who was used to the quiet, jumped inches into the air in her chair as she spun around to meet Hotch's face.

"Sir?" She asked, a little frightened but understood his anger nonetheless.

"I want you to track down the stolen car and phone now." Hotch struggled to get his control back.

Garcia turned back and resumed her typing. "I'm already doing that, sir. So far, I got to thirteen miles and as for the phone, it was thrown away in a trash after the call was made. I checked with the guy and he said he has a GPS but it's not on but I'm going try to hijack it once I get the company's code."

Hotch wasn't still satisfied. "Has the company call back?"

"I just made the call, sir, just minutes ago. It's going to take awhile." Garcia apologized.

Hotch bit his lip. "Once they do, please be quick as possible." He suspected Garcia had knew their relationship ages ago but now he didn't care that he was giving off auras to feed Garcia's brain.

Garcia didn't say anything but continued on with her work.

Hotch stepped out the room and rubbed his temples as the wall supported him. He then heard the familiar taps of heels and straightened himself up, prepared for the upcoming battle.

Strauss turned at the corner, coming towards him. "About time I find you. It has been a week, Agent Hotchner. The deadline is over I'm afraid, I'm transferring the case to a different team."

Hotch's eyes widened slightly. He was about to protest when the door between him and Strauss, the bitch, opened.

"Sir-!" Garcia gulped, looking back and forth between her boss and higher authority. She could sense the thick tense in the air. "I-I found the UnSub's location!"

Hotch almost smirked at Strauss' flabbergasted face but he was not that childish.

**!FLASHBACK!**

Spencer and Hotch sat on the couch, Star Wars playing on TV. In front of them was a box of pizza, more than half of it was already gone.

Hotch peeked out of the corner of his eyes at Spencer who was paying attention to the TV, not aware being watched.

Spencer's lips will every once in a while mouthed the lines along with the character.

Despite the recent divorce, Hotch was grinning. He didn't know why he felt this way. After several months, Saturday was now a special day. Every Saturday, Spencer would come over and order pizza while Hotch picked out a movie.

When Hotch discovered Spencer's love for Star Wars, he always picked Star Wars. It may be long but it was worth to see Spencer's face. Plus, Hotch was beginning to like the movies.

Hotch didn't know why his heart beat faster when Spencer was around. It never happened with Haley so why do his palms sweat so much now? Why do he always make excuses to drive Spencer to work and back, Hotch didn't know.

Hotch's eyes trailed down Spencer's face and stopped at his lips. It was so pink and Hotch suddenly wanted to know if it was soft as it looks.

He made his move.

Spencer didn't notice that Hotch was closer than it was before. His focus was solely on the TV. He didn't notice his boss was touching his leg with his strong fingers. But he did notice when his face was turned and there were lips upon him.

Spencer's eyes were larger than it ever had been but he soon calmed down, liking the kiss. He shakily brought his hands up and touched Hotch's cheeks.

Hotch moaned and brought Spencer closer, the kiss was nothing like he had experienced with Haley. Unlike hers, Spencer's lips were soft and moved in perfect moves. It was not sloppy at all but it was hot.

"Spencer…" He whispered.

They moved away from each other, eyes locked on the other.

"What… what does this mean?" Spencer asked, confused. "Is it… a one time thing or…"

Hotch shook his head, "No… If you're willing…" He petted the smooth hair and felt for Spencer's jaw. "We could try this… it's not a one time thing if you're still asking."

"I would… I would like to try it." Spencer slowly and hesitating moved in for another delicious kiss.

Hotch encouraged him by smiling and moving in as well.

**!FLASHBACK ENDS!**

Morgan slammed the side of his bulletproof SUV against the green car. They were on a chase with the old green car that the UnSub resided in. The UnSub had attempted to escape by driving away but the FBI was hot on his heels.

Inside the car, the man growled and to himself, "This isn't supposed to happen." He said.

Hotch ordered one of the SUVs to be in the front, the right side and the back as he and Morgan was on the left side. The plan was to slow the vehicle down.

"Now!" The SUV in front of the stolen car slowed down, forcing the UnSub to slow as well.

The UnSub snarled, pressing down and hitting the SUV in front of him. It only succeeded in making scratches seeing as it was made from FBI. The cars between him pressed in closer and he knew he was losing control. The black SUV behind him was also pressing in closer and with one last attempt at escape, he stopped, the car slamming him from behind. The man hissed at his now sore neck.

He had hoped that the cars around him would continue on and there would be a way out, however, these were trained FBI and they stopped also, noticing that he had stopped too.

The UnSub pressed at the gas but to his horror, it would not go on. Looking out of the window, he could see liquid leaking out. "Dammit!" His game may be over but Spencer's wasn't over yet. He grinned.

Spencer groaned, waking up to severe itching back. Not even thinking about it, he reached behind and scratched harshly. It did not give him any relief but pain. He continued, digging in harder. Spencer could feel trances of skin under his nails but he did not stop until several minutes later.

Only then did he realize that he had slept longer than he had intended. The beeping from the collar around him was going faster than it was before and he knew he didn't have much time left.

Spencer was groggy as he stood up, almost falling over. He was so hungry; his stomach was squeezing the life out of him. His stomach was getting smaller and more damaged from lack of food.

His eyes were so dry and he couldn't produce any liquid for it. It was so tiring just standing up but his arms were worse. The muscles were disappearing, looking more skeletal than usual.

The metallic collar was only weighing him down and Spencer distantly wondered if hair could hurt. He knew it was impossible but it felt like it.

'_I want to die.' _

**It's getting more exciting! **

**And I would like to thank LoveReid, Miss R. Hood, Anon, omgnotagain, pipinheart, 14hpgirl19, Lenika08 and Thera-Rocklynn!**

**By the way, thanks to omgnotagain and Anon about the whole rating thing =D**

**And one last thing! The ending is coming soon so once the next chapter is up, the poll will close!**


	12. Edwards Trumis

**L.D.S.K Pt.12**

**Hey ya'll! How are you guys? Here's another story for ya'll! Feed your imagination! **

Hotch; Morgan and Gideon were behind the mirror, eyes on the UnSub. The man was doing nothing but stared at the wall, his wrists cuffed together while his ankles were trapped against the bolted chair.

"Who's going in?" Gideon broke the silence.

Hotch debated it to himself mentally. He wondered if he should do it himself but since this was about Spencer, he was not fit for the job.

He figured it should be Gideon since Morgan would do nothing but shout at the UnSub.

"You go in, Gideon." Hotch decided.

Morgan looked like he want to argue but he didn't dare to go against his boss' decision. Gideon just merely nodded but there was a twinkle in his eyes and Hotch was wary.

Gideon entered the room and the UnSub didn't move his head at all.

The FBI agent settled himself at the chair across from the handcuffed man. "What's your name?" They were unable to get an identified on this man from their records.

Garcia was still working on that.

The unknown man said nothing with a knowing grin.

Gideon showed no emotion but he continued on to the next question. "Where is Dr. Spencer Reid? The man you picked up about a week ago."

This time, they were able to get an answer from the stranger. "Somewhere you know but you don't see unless you're there."

Next to Hotch, Morgan gritted his teeth. Gideon was just confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I just told you." He replied smartly.

Hotch was frustrated, he didn't have time for a riddle. He whispered into the mic, "Be quick, we lost a lot of time already."

Gideon heard the words in his mic in his ear and he barely nodded. "Why are you doing this?"

The UnSub said nothing and when the agents thought they would get nothing out of him, he spoken up. "A part of me… died on July 4th, 2001... And I regained my birth on October 14th, 2004." He said nothing else but his lips moved.

This answer only left the team with more questions and no answers. But Hotch knew Garcia could find an answer.

Hotch turned and hurried to Garcia's office. He entered to find a red faced techno geek.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing… where…" She muttered to herself, not noticing she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Garcia." Hotch said sternly. He needed her to calm down to get the work done.

"OH!" Garcia nearly fell out of her spinning chair in surprise. "Hello, sir. I'm sorry but I got nothing so far. Although if you cou-"

Hotch interrupted her, "We got something, it's not much but we got something out of him. Find anything has happened on July 4th, 2001. I know many things have happened on that day but if you see something unusual or anything that could connect to his murders…"

"It's no problem! No problem at all, sir!" Garcia turned back to her 'babies' and began to work quickly. "But do you have any location, sir? It'll help quicker."

"Do only here and as far as Texas. We didn't get anything else out of him but his accent faintly reminds me of the West, possibly somewhere nearby there. I bet after passing around, he lost some of his accent." Hotch was sure of himself.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Garcia didn't look up from her screen at all and Hotch knew she was desperate to find Spencer too.

Spencer was trembling uncontrollably and he knew his health must be failing. He could barely walk straight, however, to his surprise; none of the UnSub's traps had caught him yet.

He recently passed some bodies that were killed by a lethal amount of radiation. He must have a guardian angel for he had easily step over the trap that Spencer didn't see. It was a huge miracle and for that, he was grateful.

Spencer had no idea but he desperately want to just fall on the ground where he stood and wait for time to catch up to him. But deep down inside of him, Spencer could not stop now. He needed to move on and hope to survive.

His eyelids were so close to closing and he could feel his legs were about to fail him. Regardless of this, he continued.

His mind distantly spotted another fatal trap and Spencer sluggish stopped, wobbling. There was a small part of the floor slightly higher than the surroundings and there was a static feeling about it. The sound was so faint that if Spencer wasn't FBI trained, he might not have caught it.

It was the sound of air rushing from it and Spencer was alarmed to discover that the platform was full of electricity.

'_One of the widespread causes of accidents in the United States is electric shock. Although most shocks do not result directly in death by electrocution, they cause injuries.' _He thought.

Farther from him and the trap was an awful familiar smell and to Spencer's distaste, he knew it was another body.

He ignored it and focused on the trap in front of him. He could obviously not try to jump over it for two different reasons. One was that it was too large, and two, he was too weak to even hop.

Spencer knew he was wasting time again until his eye caught the small space between the wall and the platform. It was so small but with Spencer's lanky feet, he just might make it.

Strangely, as the more he moves further into the halls, the lighter his surroundings were going to get. Plus, the challenges aka traps were getting harder. It was almost as if the UnSub wanted to give him a chance to survive by providing him this.

It was almost as if the UnSub want the people to realize how valuable your life is really is and if you truly wanted it, you must earn it.

Spencer frozen for a second as his mind began to catch up.

'_The UnSub must have experienced a traumatic accident that led to realizing how easily you can die and is resentful towards the people who take their life for granted. By doing this, creating the Scary Maze, he is trying to prove to his victims that if you sincerely want to live, you must make it through this. Like how Hell is created to prove to sinners!' _

Spencer was shocked but there was one question that stood out to him. _'Did I take my life for granted?' _He dug through his memories that would've proved that he did take his life for granted that the UnSub might've seen. Nothing stood out to him until…

**!FLASHBACK!**

"Aaron, what are you doing for Christmas?" Spencer shyly asked as he stirred his coffee in Starbucks. He was hoping that he might be able to spend his Christmas with somebody this time instead of being alone liked usual.

He could not see his mother around Christmas time every single Christmases because of his mother herself. She always insisted to spend his Christmases with his friends instead of with her, believing that she was taking away his time.

However, it was the total opposite and Spencer didn't have the heart to tell his mother that he always spend his Christmases alone on his couch watching one of his movies.

Hotch bit his lip before looking at Spencer. "I'm going to visit my brother. And I'm guessing you're going to La Vegas?" He picked up his black coffee and gulped down the rest of it.

Spencer felt a horrible feeling in his gut. He plastered a fake smile on, "Like always!" He lied. It was going to be another lonely Christmas for him on the couch.

"Great!" Hotch grinned, not feeling guilty now that he was leaving Spencer for Christmas. If only he knew. "Well, I got to go now, lunch is almost over and I have to head to the office now. You'll follow me soon?"

It was their plan so that way their team won't suspect if Spencer and Hotch had arrived together every lunches. They weren't profilers for nothing.

As soon as Hotch left through the door, Spencer's shoulders slumped and his head dropped onto the table. He hated it, every single Christmases he was all alone.

"I hate my life…" He grumbled as he passed by a table, not noticing the eyes now squarely focused on him as he went out of the door.

**!FLASHBACK ENDS! **

He breathed out through his nostrils, putting his left foot on the small space, so close to the crackling platform. Spencer rested his back against the wall, moving sideways. He could feel sweats dripping from his forehead from nervous and fever.

One of the sweat drops fell from his chin and fell. It hit the floor of the platform and sizzled, steam faintly coming out until there was nothing left, showing just how powerful the electricity was.

It was too powerful to just cause injuries. If Spencer accidentally touched it, he knew it can stop his heart from the amount of power that it was radiating.

Spencer quickly panicked and moved back, his chest rising and falling heavily, his blood was pumping harshly.

He looked over to the other side and saw the corpse once again. He wondered how in the world did the person even managed to get on the other side. Spencer knew the person didn't die because of electric shock because for one, the skeleton was too far from the platform. And two, its head was missing and Spencer could see the remaining of the skull and blood spattered many feet away from the corpse.

Spencer could see a machine surrounding the shoulders and he was alarmed to see it was the exact replica of the bomb he was wearing. He made a loud gulping noise; he didn't want the similar fate happen to him.

Then Spencer saw it. On the dead body's feet, it was wearing shoes. But not just any type of shoes, it was rubber at the bottom.

'_In order for electricity to flow through a medium, it must have free charge carriers. Solid rubber has no free electrons, and so it has zero conductivity.' _Spencer thought it to himself; feeling giddy especially when he looked down and saw the bottom of his shoes was also made of rubber. He praised to sciences, thanking them.

He chewed the inside of his lip, feeling anxious. What if his shoes weren't strong enough to contain the electricity? Nevertheless, Spencer knew there was nothing else he could do but rely on his tattered shoes. If he doesn't go across the board, he knew his head would quite literally explode very soon.

Finally, he stepped on the platform.

Hotch was close to punching the man's brains out. This man kept twisting the questions around, and it never gave them any answers. But instead, it only created more questions that would never be answered.

Next to him, Morgan was also having a hard time, his fists clenching. In the agent's pocket, the phone shrilled.

Both of the alpha males nearly jumped from the sudden sound, almost.

"What do you got, baby?" Morgan asked; his tone was serious despite the words. "And keep it PG-13; I'm putting you on speaker." He turned on the speaker.

Hotch could hear Garcia giving out a forced laugh.

"Well, I checked all the news over from here and to Texas on July 4th, 2001, which is a lot. However, there is one new that popped out to me. It occurred in Nashville of Texas. There was a taxi kidnapping on a Dennis Trumis. He was found by the FBI on July 4th and there were several signs of torture and mutilations on the body. But what really confirmed my suspensions when I checked on Dennis' next of kin, his brother Edwards Trumis. His picture almost matches with your suspect but I guess years can change your wrinkles."

There was triumph in her voice and Hotch was relieved that everything was now going on track. Now they just have to find Spencer.

He entered into the room and stood next to Gideon, "Mr. Trumis, what happened on the day your brother was killed." Hotch could see the shock in Edwards' eyes but he quickly covered it back up.

"My selfish brother," He drawled, "Got his stupid ass killed." Out of nowhere, he stood up and pound against the table, his handcuffs rattling. In a different voice, he shouted, "I was not selfish!"

Hotch almost wanted pushed him down forcefully to hide his hidden urge to hurt him.

However, before he could do that, Edwards' face suddenly changed and sat down calmly, now normal. "I am rather thirsty, agents." As if nothing had happened.

The BAU members were bewildered. One moment he was deranged but then the next, he was quiet and peaceful. Maybe it wasn't bipolar they were looking at.

Gideon whispered quietly, "MPD, multiple personality disorder."

**READ THIS!**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I got bad news. After the pneumonia I just had, my mom took me to the doc and got me checked out. I was just diagnosed with cancer, hence why this chapter was very late. My parents are looking into surgeries. **

**And I would like to thank Weissangel24, omgnotagain, 14hpgirl19, Anon, bb and Lenika08. **

**For Weissangel24, I thanked you for that advice. I understand if you don't want to continue reading this, it is rather frustrating sometimes. **

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	13. The Answers

**L.D.S.K Pt.13**

**I am absolutely devastated about my cancer! I have very few options and the surgeries are very risky because of my poor immune system. Wish me luck and continue on to the story!**

Hotch and Gideon stood up and left the interrogation room, meeting their team.

Hotch sighed, "There's without a doubt he has dissociative identity disorder, his behavior is very close to it but this is definitely not caused by Dennis' death seeing as he was much older at that time. Garcia, JJ," He turned to the girls. "I want you to look through both of the brother's childhood and see if anything is out of place. Also, can you find Edward Trumis' next of kin?"

Garcia and JJ quickly nodded, "Yes, sir." And together, they left for Garcia's office.

Hotch turned to the rest of the team, "Gideon, I want you to interrogate him further, Morgan, Elle, as soon as Garcia gets the next of kin, I want you two to contact them and if possible, bring them here. And I'll be profiling Trumis' behavior from behind the mirror, see if anything adds up."

The teammates agreed and got back to work on their jobs.

Gideon entered back into the room and sat back in his chair, eyes never taking off from the UnSub. "You're hiding something." He stated. "What was your childhood like?"

Edward flinched, his hands clenching into fists. He closed his eyes and took in deep breathes to calm himself.

Spencer opened his eyes, releasing his breath when nothing happened to him. He could feel the amount of force that the electricity was attempting to try and shock him but the shoes thankfully prevented that. His chest rose and fell fast, relaxing as he passed the platform to safety.

When he made sure that there were no traps surrounding him, he collapsed to the ground, his knees bruising. Why did this have to happen to him? Haven't he been through enough? Where was his team? Where was Hotch?

Spencer's back was in so much pain and it itched badly, begging to be torn up. Blisters had already erupted everywhere, leaving behind no space. His stomach and chest ached horribly and his breathing was now heavy and rapid. His hands shook and trembled as his eyes begged to close possibly for forever.

Should he close his eyes again? Spencer almost gave in until he saw the destroyed body.

'_NO!' _

Spencer would not close his eyes and waste more precious time. He already lost many seconds and he would not lose anymore.

He struggled to get back up, his knees buckling as he did. After several minutes, he finally got back up and continued his journey to freedom.

There was no way Spencer was going to give up, despite that he wanted to die so badly right now. He would at least try his best.

The UnSub lied back against the hard chair without bruising his wrists. His fingers shook slightly as he tried not to stare over the agent's head.

"Oh brother, what have you got yourself into this time? First, its daddy-o, the kidnappings and now you got yourself captured?" Dennis tsked to himself.

Edward licked his lips. He quietly mumbled to himself. "It's won't be much longer my dear brother before we can be together."

"Yes? A shame daddy separated us into different rooms before I left." Dennis mourned pitifully.

Edward knew what his brother meant by 'left' and he almost growled at the memory of his father. Almost. His nails scratched against the hard surface of the table at the thought of controlling Dennis once more, owning him.

Dennis walked almost seductively towards his older brother. "I missed the old times where you would whip me. How you would pull my hair and hurt me soooo badly that I almost was hospitalized many times."

Forgetting about the agents, Edward put complete focus on his brother, hissing, "Yessss. A shame daddy ruined that." His fingers twitched, complied by the urge to complete his ritual once more before he goes. But no, he must keep his promises. He grinned madly before sitting up straight, proud of his past successes. Everything was all his.

Gideon frowned before rising up from his chair and left the room. Unbeknown to Edward, Gideon had heard everything. He listened to different voices and conversations that all came out of Edward's mouth.

"Hotch, it sounds like he and his brother were incest, BDSM if I'm correct." Gideon opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by Garcia and JJ.

"Hotch," JJ began. "We found Mr. Trumis' next of kin; a Joe Keith and Garcia already sent his address to Morgan and Elle."

Garcia took over, "I looked into both of Trumis and guess what I found? Dennis Trumis had reports of abuses that went all the way to childhood. This was found out by their neighbor, Jackson Karls but the Child Services never found enough evidences to determine this abuse and so, their father's custody of the children remained.

"As for Edward, he had no signs of abuses although there were records of suicide attempts. But Edward would deny it, saying he just fell down the stairs, cut himself on a knife, etcetera, and etcetera. However, besides that, he's a perfect child, he would often say, according to his teachers.

"But here's what caught my attention the most. The father disowned Dennis for no apparent reason and later on, was kidnapped and killed. Edward started coming to the hospital many times with broken bones and bruises before he disappeared, shortly after his father's death. Cause of death was suicide, hung himself."

Hotch rubbed his chin, "Well, that sums it up. I have a theory but first, we need to meet Jackson Karls and some of Trumis' teachers. Morgan and Elle are already taking over for Joe Keith. Garcia, do you know any teachers that is still alive and willing to meet us?"

"I knew you were going to ask that question so I already have all the names here. Gwen Marlow, his third grade teacher, Leah Riley, a seventh grade teacher and James Mallory who taught in tenth grade. They're the only left that lives around here." Garcia looked proud of herself.

Hotch nodded, "JJ, you take Marlow, and Gideon, you take Mallory and Riley. And I'll deal with Karls. Garcia, you stay here just in case we need information." And with that, he left for his SUV, on his way to meet Mr. Karls.

Spencer breathed out harshly as the pins in his arms stung him. He had fallen for another foolish trap, needles popping from the wall to his left and stabbing him into the arms. It didn't take him long to realize it was spiked with phencyclidine or also known as Angel Dust.

The area around his arm had slowly become numbed and the pain his back decreased. He no longer felt the pain in his stomach.

Spencer staggered, desperate for the light of the sun. His arm was now red in color but Spencer did not care. He deserved it after not noticing the bump on the ground. The amount of bodies was decreasing as he kept going, becoming less and less. And the challenges were becoming harder to survive.

He wobbled dangerously, his vision was getting blurry. Suddenly, Spencer tripped and fell, crying out in pain. He coughed and choked, spitting. And to Spencer's horror, he coughed up blood.

Hotch stopped the car in front of a very old house that had seen many years. He got out and locked the car before walking up to the house. He knocked on the door and waited for response.

Soon, the door opened to reveal a weary old man. He had brown hair that was streaked with grey and there were laughter lines around his eyes. Despite that, however, it looked like his lips were stuck in a permanent frown. "Yes, how may I help you?" His voice was grave and tired.

"I'm Agent Hotchner and I'm from FBI. Are you Mr. Jackson Karls?" Hotch questioned.

The aged man's frown deepened further. "Yes… did I do something wrong?"

"No, Mr. Karls. I just need your help on an investigation we're doing. Do you remember the Trumises that was once your neighbors?"

Recognition filled Jackson's eyes. "Oh certainly! Oh my! Please, come in, very rude of me, sorry, Mr. Hotchner."

Hotch nodded in thanks and walked in. They settled down on a wooden table.

"Would you like some tea? Perhaps water or coffee?" Mr. Karls offered.

Hotch shook his head, "No thank you, but thank you for offering. I'm afraid I don't have much time left."

"Of course." The old man sat down and prepared himself for the questions.

"What do you know about the Trumises?" Hotch asked the basic question.

Jackson thought carefully. "Well, the father, Paul, has two sons and no wife. I think she died before they moved here. I always suspected Paul abuses his kids especially the youngest, Donnie- no… that's not right. Daniel, nope… Dennis! Yes, Dennis his name was. Stupid old age catching up to me. Anyway, Dennis always has bruises and he would often limp.

"But I don't think the other… um… Edward wasn't it? Yes, Edward, he wasn't abused as much as the other was. In fact, I don't think Paul has ever hurt him. That brat was always full of himself, I never liked him. I tried getting Child Services involved but they never had enough evidences." He sighed sadly.

"And Dennis, the sweet little boy, disappeared after a fight in his house. I could hear it all the way to my rooms. I looked out of the window just in time to see Dennis quite literally getting kicked out of his house. I tried to welcome him to my home but he ran away before I can reach to my door.

"About a week later, I was devastated when I saw the newspaper on Dennis' murder. I think I was the only person who actually mourned over his death. Edward was saddened, yes but he didn't look completely dejected. I don't think he once shed a tear. A few months after the murder, Edward changed and so did Paul. They were more… easily to anger.

"Then one day, Edward fell off the map and Paul killed himself. I don't know what happened to Edward. Is this what this is about?"

Hotch replied, "Yes, Edward was found with many murders but we're looking for the location where he hid them. There is still one person that he hadn't killed yet." At least Hotch hoped so, his heart aching for his beloved.

Mr. Karls scowled. "I knew something like this would happen. He's always so pompous."

"Stay with me, do you… have any the slightest idea where he would go? Any place of comfort or he would often hang out? The smallest detail counts." Hotch encouraged the old man.

Mr. Karls bit his lip. "Well, I'm not exactly sure but he seems to always hang out near the warehouses on Sea Mast's Street. Most likely doing drugs there." He snarled.

Hotch stood up, "Thank you sir, you had no idea how much of help you have been to us."

They shook hands and Jackson showed the younger adult to the door. "It's no problem, it's my pleasure to help and save somebody. I just wish I could have done more to help Dennis and you."

Hotch turned to tell Mr. Karls what he gave him was of great help and it was not his fault that he couldn't save Dennis but the door closed in his face before he had a chance.

Hotch went back into his SUV and headed back for the BAU. He pulled up just as another SUV did. Elle and Morgan came out and they noticed him.

"Hotch!" Morgan walked up to him. "Keith confirmed that Trumis had a history of staring off into space and would mumble to himself."

"And?" Hotch knew there was more.

"Well, it's hard to say since Joe Keith was doing drugs at that time but he revealed that Edward's father might have molested him when he was little. He suggested that Edward might've become sexual with Dennis."

This only confirmed Hotch's theory. "I believed being molested by his father had leaded him to MPD and using this, he raped his younger brother and that lead to narcissist behavior. Edward believed Dennis only live to serve him. But that was fouled when Paul Trumis found out and disowned Dennis; perhaps he purposely led him to his death."

"Wait," Elle stopped him. "Are you saying Paul hired an assassination on Dennis?"

"It's possible; I'll ask Garcia if there was any large withdraws from Paul Trumis' account during that time. If so, then we have to consider assassination a possibility."

"I'll call Garcia right now." Morgan took out his phone.

"Hotch," Elle stepped into the elevator. "Did you get any possibilities on where Reid might be?"

"Jackson Karls said that there's a possibility that he might be somewhere on Sea Mast's Street, a warehouse community." He answered.

"That's a start. Wait a second… where was Dennis murdered?" She asked.

"Somewhere in Nashville, Texas." Hotch didn't know where Elle was going with this.

"What was the exacted location?" Elle was getting excited, her eyes were wide.

"I don't know, Garcia never told me. Why?"

Elle never answered, she turned to Morgan who was on the phone with Garcia. "Give me the phone!" She rudely grabbed the phone, ignoring Morgan who shouted, "Hey!"

"Garcia! Forget about the accounts! Find the exact location where Dennis was murdered." Everything was quiet until the elevator doors opened. "Where?… Storeroom stock clerk/driver warehouse? An abandoned company? Tell me, do we have an exact same warehouse here of the same company? Anywhere on Sea Mast's Street?"

Realization struck Hotch.

"We do? Ok, thanks!" Elle shut the phone and gave it back to Hotch. "We have an address, Hotch."

**We're getting veeeeeery close to the ending! **

**I would like to thank 14hpgirl19, marcallie, Spencersmuse, absencexofxlight and topazflowerxox. I thank you all for supporting me! Thank you all!**

**Btw, I'm closing my poll right before I update chapter 14! So take your last votes right now! It WILL affect the ending!**


	14. The Ticking Bomb

**L.D.S.K Pt.14**

**I had made an appointment at the hospital for tomorrow. Wish me luck and let's continue on! **

Spencer collapsed once again, his legs unable to hold him up. The pain was unimaginable and he wondered what did again to deserve this. Spencer could no longer go on, he knew he was dying and his chances were slim to none.

He could no longer see anymore bodies, suggesting that they never went this far. More than half of them had no heads while the others died from the traps, some of them leaving behind almost no remains of their identity.

If Spencer died, he wondered if he'll leave behind any remains for his teammates to find, that is, of course, if they do find him.

The pain was simply unbearable and Spencer wanted to pass out and be lost to the darkness but he feared it'll be the last time he'll ever be awake. He didn't want just die like a coward, he wanted to die trying.

The poisons on his body were worsening and Spencer could no longer feel the tips of his fingers or toes. The cold was another layer to his condition.

Spencer struggled to regain control and get back on his feet; however he failed miserably and tripped, slamming his forehead onto the hard surface in process. Unknown to him, he tripped another trap. The floor ahead of him dropped as if it was never there. It clanged as it banged against the surrounding walls, falling into a pool of water, sinking.

The next floor's blocks shook and fell to its doom. This alerted Spencer from his headache and he stared at the floor several metres away as it rapidly collapsed. It was getting closer to him; the floor he lied on will fall soon. He groaned and dropped his head back on the cemented floor; he just knew he was going to die in minutes. Ten at least, twenty tops.

Far away, many blocks away, a group of black SUVs turned on their sirens as they made their way to the abandoned part of the town. It rushed through the roads, scaring many drug dealers away who ran into the warehouses and bridges as they hoped they were not coming for them.

This was pointless seeing that they were far from being arrested in the officials' heads. They weren't after them; they were after a Spencer William Reid. Not to arrest him but the save him.

Hotch held on to the handles above the windows, gripping it in anticipation. His hands were shaking for Spencer; they were finally going to get him back. Although they don't know if Elle's prediction was correct.

If Elle wasn't right then Hotch wouldn't know what to do anymore, Strauss had made it clear this afternoon that if they didn't find him today, this case was to be resigned to another team despite that they were getting closer.

And if the other team didn't solve it in less than a month then it was to be closed, declaring Spencer Reid dead. One can only survive for so long and since they already had their UnSub, it was pointless to continue.

Hotch needed Spencer back, the whole team needed him back.

The cars turned at another corner, only less than three blocks away.

Hotch checked his vest and gun again, all ready when they get out of the car. They were to be careful and cautious seeing as they predicted that the UnSub might've added some traps around the warehouse. Regardless of this, Hotch just wanted to run into the building and find his beloved, hold him tightly and never let go. He wanted to apologize to him for everything he did and ask for forgiveness.

Unfortunately for him, he had to stick to the FBI's rules and that included do not be an idiot and run into danger even if you don't think if there's danger.

They were only less than a block away now and Hotch was getting tenser at every moment they got closer.

Suddenly, thoughts of what ifs ran through his head. What if Spencer's not even there? What if Spencer was already de-, no. Hotch couldn't think of that.

Spencer may had been through so much and seen too many but he still made it through. He survived many things that were put on Spencer and he came out still alive. Surely Spencer must pull through this too.

Hotch knew Spencer was not inevitable, he could still easily die like other people but Hotch was stubborn.

Finally, they arrived to the rotting and dying building.

They carefully ran to the entrance as others surrounded the warehouse, creating a perimeter. Hotch and some of his team including the SWATs broke down the door, shouting out, "FBI! FBI!"

They trained their guns on every door as they broke them down. "Clears" were called out and at each clears, Hotch was slowly losing hope.

Out of nowhere, there was a loud cry and a thud as one of the SWAT members fell to the ground, darts all over his body. He moaned in pain but thankfully for his protective suits, it got the brunt of it. That did not mean he wasn't injured however.

Across from him, a doorway that blended into the wall opened and Hotch raised his hand for silence.

The injured SWAT member stayed quiet despite wanting to yell out in pain as his comrades lifted him up to help him out of the warehouse and into the ambulance that awaited for him outside.

Hotch slowly entered the secret doorway, Morgan keeping the door opened as it tried to shut by itself. It was no match for Morgan's strength fortunately.

Hotch's eyes widened in horror as he saw a room that had old blood spattered all over the walls and floors. There was even some on the ceilings and for a moment in despair, Hotch thought one of them might belong to Spencer.

On the other side of the room was dozens of monitors. Screens that were focused on the halls outside of the room and Hotch could see many bodies on it. Buttons below the screens were labeled trap number ones all the way to trap number two hundreds.

On the right side of the monitors, one of them caught his eye. It was Spencer. And he was alive.

"Somebody get Garcia in here." His voice was cold, his eyes never turning away from the terribly sick man. Horrible welts were all over Spencer and he couldn't imagine how much pain his beloved was in. Aside from that, he was alive and Hotch was thankful for that fact.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye and Hotch was beyond terrified for Spencer. In the edge of the screen, floors were literally falling and it was heading straight for Spencer. Even worse, Spencer was not moving out of the way.

"Get Garcia here, NOW!" He loudly ordered in anger and fear. They don't have much time left. He knew they can't go after Spencer; they can't risk one of their men. They need to shut the warehouse down, turn off the traps.

Hotch had clearly underestimated Trumis, they had no idea he was that capable of this hellhole.

After many minutes later Garcia had arrived. "What is it sir?" She garbled, holding her technologies to herself.

Hotch never turned to her, he stood still, staring at Spencer on the screen. "I need you to shut this thing down, turn off the traps."

Garcia sat on the spinning chair hastily, plugging her laptop to the main computer, understanding what she must do. She accidentally saw Spencer and she gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

"Garcia!" Hotch grabbed her attention. "Shut it down!" He ordered hostility, his voice firmed. Hotch knew he was being antagonism, however he couldn't care less. His mind was solely on saving Spencer's life.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." She whimpered, her fingers moving rapidly across the type board. She downloaded the computer's input into hers, checking the files up. Garcia then got the numbers of the computer downloaded and changed it. She scanned it and terminated it.

The screen popped up, DECLINED.

"Dammit!" She whispered.

"WHAT?" Hotch heard her and he didn't like the sound of it.

"He must had put a virus and backed it up." Garcia answered, her fingers becoming a blur.

"Is there anything you could do?" His hands were fist as he asked. Hotch barely felt his nails piercing into his palm. The trap was getting closer to Spencer; it was too close for his liking, only a few feet left.

Garcia could hear fear in her boss' voice and it only confirmed her suspensions. They were more than friends and it was not fatherly, she knew. This only encouraged her to be quicker. "Hang on… just a sec." She erased the virus and deleted the files, uploading the numbers again. Garcia checked each numbers quickly and finally, the box popped up, ACCEPTED. "Got it!"

Hotch barely gave her any time to thank her before he ran out of the door. "It's shut down, we can go now." He shouted it out to his teams and with that; they ran down the halls with Hotch in the lead obviously.

They passed by several bodies and Hotch was horrified that there was many kidnappings that never caught their attention. The disappearances would have continued on had it not been for Spencer.

They never stopped for them; it was obvious that they were dead for a long time. They will come back for them after they save Spencer. That is if they get there in time.

At the BAU building in the interrogation room, Edward fiddled with his fingers the best he can with his wrists cuffed to the table. "Soon…" He muttered repeatedly. "Soon…"

On the other side of the mirror, Gideon stood there with JJ, rubbing his chin.

"Gideon," JJ licked her lips. "What is he talking about?"

Gideon automatically profiled the murderer. "He's waiting for something. Something is going to happen." He went to the door and entered, walking to the chair and sat across from Edward.

Edward just sat there, staring at the table with a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Trumis…" Gideon started.

"No." Edward stopped him. "I know you think I'm a murderer but I'm not."

Gideon tapped the table, waiting for more. Edward never continued. "And then, what exactly are you?" He questioned.

"I'm just like you." Edward grinned. "Except… I make them see what life is… Priceless. You're all worthless; you don't understand how delicate and valuable your life is. I know mine is over. But yours is certainly not… yet." He sat back, not touching the chair however.

Gideon thought this was odd, not once did he touch the chair's back. He was cautious with his back but why? "What are you waiting for?"

Edward leaned in, whispering, "Freedom."

Red flags rose and Gideon asked the question. "What freedom?"

Edward licked the inside of his lips, staring off space. "Freedom…" He slumped back, finally touching his back to the chair. There was a loud beep and Gideon stood up fast. "With Dennis." Edward pulled at his wrists roughly, slashing his skin using the edge of the sharp cuff. The old cuffs cut through the skin and to the veins.

Blood squirted everywhere, some of them getting on Gideon's shirt. Gideon attempted the unlocked the cuffs and press against the wounds. He knew JJ was getting help and he hoped Edward could wait that long.

Edward laughed harshly, his skin paling due to the amount loss of blood. "Say goodbye."

Gideon arched an eyebrow. "And why would I do that? You're not going anywhere."

Loud shrieks of laughter erupted from Edward. "Not me you stupid ass! Say adios to Dr. Reid."

Gideon's eyes widened, his grip on Edward's wrists loosing slightly, "What do you mean by that? You can't do anything while you're here."

The breathing of the UnSub became shallow, however despite that, he managed to gasp out, "He got my back… and I got his head." His throat roared out with laughter before turning into chuckles at his private joke. "Hasta la vis…" His head fell back before he could finish it.

Gideon checked for a pulse but to his displeasure, he couldn't find one. Just then, JJ and the paramedics ran in. "He's gone." He didn't let the paramedics take him yet, much to their confusion.

Gideon rolled the UnSub to his stomach, pulling his shirt up. There was a device on Edward's back that the guards never caught and it was beeping down to zero. There was only a few minutes left on it according to the timer. Gideon had a bad feeling about it.

"Get the SWATs, JJ."

**Yes, I am going to stop here, lolz. Sorry.**

**I would like to thank to 14hpgirl19, bb, Insomniacdream, omgnotagain and vickimaloof for their awesomeness! **

**READ THIS! THE POLL IS OFFICALLY CLOSED!**


	15. The Holy Cross

**L.D.S.K Pt.15**

**Hey ya'll! I know some of you guys are freaking out like crazy. And some of you believed that when the team arrives, Spencer's head is blown off. No, no, no. I would never do that to him… or would I? Read and find out! Don't forget to review… please?**

Spencer's body shifted slightly as the falling tiles got closer to him. He moved back, he didn't know why he wouldn't stay still and let the depths take him but something was holding him back (no pun intended).

Was it because of his mother? Does she still need him? He had over six years worth of money funded for her so surely it wasn't that. The team would be okay without him, maybe not Garcia but she'll get over it. So what was keeping him from falling to his death? Was it fear of the unknown? He always had known death as another journey.

'_Hotch… Aaron…'_

Was Aaron the reason why Spencer wouldn't let him die? But he thought Aar- Hotch, didn't want him anymore. Hotch had left him when he had needed him the most.

His broken heart ached more for Hotch's touch and whispers of forever love. That would never happen, he mourned pitifully as he struggled to stay in place, not moving back anymore. There was no need for him to remain on Earth anymore.

"….pen..er…"

"_What was that? Am I hallucinating? Am I becoming like my mom?" _Spencer's flushed cheeks plopped back on the cold concrete. His head was burning with fever.

"Spe….cer…. encer… Spencer! SPENCER!"

He can't be hallucinating, it sounded too real. Was this what schizophrenia is like? Suddenly, something touched his sore shoulder and he was pulled away from the upcoming danger.

Spencer flinched violently, his chest heaving, frightened by the touch. His glazed eyes looked up and to his surprise, it was ex-lover. What was he doing here?

"A-Aaron?" It can't be; there was no way Hotch was here beside him. He was supposed to die; he was doomed from the start.

"It's okay, I'm here. It's going to be alright." Hotch whispered over and over, putting Spencer's tired head on his lap. "Get the medics!"

Spencer felt hope rise in him, was his team really concerned about him? Did they really want him? And what was that annoying sound?

'BEEPBEEPBEEP!' Spencer's eyes widened in terror, the bomb was about to go off and Hotch was right there.

"G-Go a-away." He clawed at the bomb around his neck helplessly.

"Spencer, it's alright." Hotch was confused. "Morgan!" He called out, staring at the strange device that was beeping insanely.

Morgan ran up, finally reaching Spencer. "Hotch… is he okay?"

Hotch nodded silently. "For now but what's this? It looks like a…"

Morgan's breath hitched, "Hotch, it's a neck bomb! We need the bomb squad now!"

Hotch's body shook slightly, his breaths coming out harshly. His hand quickly found one of Spencer's and he gripped it tightly. "Go get them and get the rest of the team out of here. I'm staying right here."

Morgan opened his mouth to protest but Hotch snarled, "Now Morgan!"

Morgan nodded and left, looking back as if he'll never see them again which was most likely. He then left, fishing out for his phone, calling for the SWAT to bring in the bomb squad. On his way out, he had to stop Elle and manhandled Garcia when she wouldn't listen to him.

Back in the hall, Hotch petted Spencer's hair to calm him down. He continued to whisper nothings into Spencer's ear. "Soon, we'll go home. I'm so sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't deserve you after what I did. I'm nothing compared to you, you deserve someone better, better than me. I broke up with you because I-"

"Stop…"

Hotch quickly shut up.

"Aaron… you are the most foolish man I ever met… but I forgive you… but I can't forgive for what you did when I needed you the most. You're going to have to make it up for me… that's assuming if I ever get out of here alive and… if you still want me."

"Of course I still want you. I-I… I lo-love you." Hotch bit his lip, rubbing his fingers over the beaten man's cheek.

"A-Aaron?" Spencer's eye glistened with hope. He couldn't believe it; it was not possible for Hotch to fall in love with him. He was nothing, right? "I-I."

"Shh… let's talk about something else to take your mind off." Hotch didn't want to hear if Spencer didn't return his love.

Right away, Spencer asked, "How can our UnSub be narcissist but be bipolar?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "You're really good. We thought of that at first but then the UnSub just has an episode. Turns out he has MPD, one side of him is narcissist but the other is disorganized."

"Did you know that books and films have had a strong influence on the belief in the nature of MPD, e.g., _Sybil, The Three Faces of Eve, The Five of Me, _or_ The Minds of Billy Milligan_?These mass media presentations influence not only the general public's beliefs about MPD, but they affect MPD patients as well.

"For example, Flora Rheta Schreiber's _Sybil _is the story of a woman with sixteen personalities allegedly created in response to having been abused as a child. Before the publication of_ Sybil_ in 1973 and the 1976 television movie starring Sally Fields as Sybil, there had been only about 75 reported cases of MPD. Since _Sybil_ there have some 40,000 diagnoses of MPD, mostly in North America.

"Sybil has been identified as Shirley Ardell Mason, who died of breast cancer in 1998 at the age of 75. Her therapist has been identified as Cornelia Wilbur, who died in 1992, leaving Mason $25,000 and all future royalties from _Sybil_. Schreiber died in 1988.

"It is now known that Mason had no MPD symptoms before therapy with Wilbur, who used hypnosis and other suggestive techniques to tease out the so-called "personalities." _Newsweek_ (January 25, 1999) reports that, according to historian Peter M. Swales (who first identified Mason as Sybil), "there is strong evidence that [the worst abuse in the book] could not have happened."

"Dr. Herbert Spiegel, who also treated "Sybil", believes Wilbur suggested the personalities as part of her therapy and that the patient adopted them with the help of hypnosis and sodium pentothal. He describes his patient as highly hypnotizable and extremely suggestible.

"Mason was so helpful that she read the literature on MPD, including _The Three Faces of Eve_. The Sybil episode seems clearly to be symptomatic of an iatrogenic disorder. Yet, the Sybil case is the paradigm for the standard model of MPD. A defender of this model, Dr. Philip M. Coons, claims that "the relationship of multiple personality to child abuse was not generally recognized until the publication of Sybil.""

Hotch let Spencer continue to ramble, smiling at him and nodding his head every now and then. Spencer's rambling let him forget the situation temporary.

"And it is to be said that… oh am I annoying you?" Spencer frowned

Hotch shook his head, still smiling fondly at the man. "No, far from it."

Spencer shyly smiled. "You're just saying that."

"No," Hotch kissed the palm of Spencer's hand, knowing well that it was dirty from the ground. "No, I would never."

"Aaron…" He licked his lips. "I lo-" They were interrupted by a bomb squad.

"Agent Hotchner, we ask you to stand back." Without waiting for a reply, the leader turned to the younger agent. "Agent Reid, please try to prevent from moving as possible."

"No, I will not leave Spencer." The boss protested.

The leader turned to glared at Hotch but seeing as they don't have much time, he nodded instead.

"Okay, we're going to locate the wires."

One of the SWAT members looked around the bomb, sitting next to Spencer. "Pass me a screwdriver." He opened to a small box in the bomb necklace. There were multiple wires of many different colors. "Oh god, it's already set to go off."

"How much time we have?" The leader questioned.

"Not much? At most, we have about a minute or two, four tops. If we don't cut the right wire, this has enough powder to take out a limp. And I can't get this off without setting the bomb off; it's connected to the agent." The SWAT replied.

"It's connected?" Hotch couldn't resist asking.

"Yes, there are needles from the collar that is penetrating into agent Reid's neck." He answered.

"What?" Spencer yelped. "But I can't feel it!"

"Stop moving," The SWAT member scolded. "I can't answer for that." He turned to his comrades. "Pass me the clippers." He shifted, preparing himself. "Okay, we have a red, a yellow, a white, a green, and several blue wires. All is connected to each other and into the main core. Which wire, sir? It's a handmade bomb that's for sure. Nothing I had seen before."

Out of nowhere, the beeping got louder and faster.

Spencer gulped, sweating from his forehead, not from his fever but from the rate his heart was pounding.

The leader quickly ordered, "Cut all the blue."

The SWAT member nodded and snipped the blue wires. The beeping only went faster instead.

"Now the yellow and white."

'BEEPBEEPBEEP!'

"It's either the red or green!"

"Which one, sir?" He held his breathe. "Sir?… Sir? Which one?"

"…green." The SWAT leader was nervous, the entire team was. But Spencer, Hotch and the SWAT member was even more nervous. "It's not red; it's connected to the blue but its cut off so it's green. It's still connected." He reasoned.

The SWAT member nodded and cut the wire.

Morgan walked across the floor, his fingers tapping against his elbow. He was anxious, Spencer could die any second and he wasn't there for him. But at least he had Hotch so Spencer wasn't alone.

Across from Morgan, Garcia was sitting in a chair, biting on her colorful nails as Elle stood next to her.

Morgan's phone unexpectedly rang, making everybody in the room jump at the sudden noise. Morgan answered it and there were some words before his eyes went cold. "Ok… ok…" He hung up. "Dammit." He whispered.

"Morgan?" Elle whined slightly, her fingers currently being crushed by their technical analyst's death grip.

Morgan faced them, "That was JJ. Trumis died just minutes ago." His face was grim, he had hoped for revenge.

"What?" Garcia sniffled, worried for her youngest teammate. "How?"

"He used the cuffs to cut his wrists. He slashed the main veins and arteries. And apparently he had some blood clotting problems in the past so he died very quickly."

All of a sudden, there was a loud commotion outside of the doorway and they rushed out. What greeted their sight made their blood go cold.

There was Spencer on a gurney, face flushed with bruised neck and unconscious but that was all they could see of him. He was quickly taken away by the paramedics before they could get to him.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled, getting Hotch's attention. "Which hospital they're going?"

"The same hospital, Holy Cross." Hotch gave no more as he hurriedly got into his black SUV to go after the ambulance, turning his own lights on. He knew he was abusing his status again but Spencer was dying.

When they got the bomb off after so many tense moments, the paramedics were finally allowed in the zone. They noticed the burns on his back and the shallow breathing that Hotch hadn't noticed, for he was too busy with Spencer's emotional state. They declared that his condition was very critical and he was not out of the woods yet. They loaded him gently on the gurney and ran, careful on where they were going as the bodies were being bagged.

Hotch wanted to go into the ambulance with Spencer but the paramedics wouldn't allow him for some reason. He was extremely angry at the paramedics but did not get in their way.

But what terrified him the most was when Spencer's heartbeat began to drop and he lost conscious.

**I'm stopping here, sorry! I know it's a terrible cliffhanger but I just had surgery for my cancer. I'm going to get retested to make sure it's gone but I doubted it. **

**I would like to thank Miss R. Hood, 14hpgirl19, Lenika08, omgnotagain and Der Alte for making it possible to get 80 reviews! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! **


	16. Our Love

**L.D.S.K Pt.16**

**I don't know if my cancer remission is working. I'm going back in a few days. Anybooie, I know you are all tensed up and I'm trying to get this up as soon as possible!**

**And here we go!**

Spencer blearily opened his eyes but shut them quickly when the lights hit his sore eyes. Lights after lights passed his face as he was pushed into a room.

His stomach ached and soon, he began to vomit. His body was turned over, hands everywhere but nothing came out. Spencer continued to dry heaved and he felt an irritation in his eyes. He couldn't breathe; his lungs couldn't take in enough air. He coughed and felt something wet dripping from his nose.

A gloved hand moved over to wipe away the liquid and Spencer faintly saw some redness. Blood, it was blood.

He could feel something rubbing on his sore naked back and it was helping a lot compared to hours ago. He guessed it was ointment. His eyelids were forcefully opened against his will and the nurse flushed it with saline solution.

If Spencer could, he would give a sigh of relief but his lungs weren't expanding. His head was getting dizzy and something covered his mouth before he knew no more.

The doctor sighed and rose up, away from his patient. He knew there was nothing more he could do for him. Now, he just wondered what he was going to say to the company that was currently in the waiting room.

He pulled off his scrubs and threw it in the trash. The doctor put the clipboard on the pin and headed for the waiting room.

"Family of Spencer Reid?" He called out and instantly, six people stood up and surrounded him.

Garcia blurted out, "Is he okay? Is my baby boy okay?" Tears were forming in her red rimmed eyes.

When Garcia saw Hotch leaving, she and Elle had quickly ran with Morgan into their SUVs. She had called JJ that they were going to the Holy Cross hospital.

Since JJ and Gideon were closer to the hospital than the other team members, it was no surprise that on their way in the hospital, they bumped into Spencer.

JJ turned to Gideon, crying as Gideon held her. Gideon was still shocked by the sight of Spencer completely pale and not breathing. A paramedic straddled Spencer's hips and gave him CPR as the nurses and paramedics pushed the gurney down the hall.

Gideon watched until the stretcher was out of view. "Come on, JJ." He whispered to her. "He'll make it out of this." He had assured her. "He always does." Or at least he hoped.

They made their way to the waiting room and as soon they sat down, Hotch burst in, looking for his beloved.

"There's nothing we can do but wait, Hotch." Gideon made Hotch sit down, not giving him any time to protest. Not long after, the rest of the team members arrived, excluding their young genius.

Soon, Hotch couldn't bear to sit still any longer. He stood up and paced, making the nurse at the front desk annoyed. However, she was used to it unfortunately. But that doesn't mean she had to like it.

After several hours later or what seemed like many days to them, the doctor finally came. "Family of Spencer Reid?" And that's where we were.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "You're all family of Mr. Reid?" He stared mostly at Morgan, doubting him.

"Doctor." Everyone stated simultaneously. Hotch stepped forward, "I am named the next of kin."

The doctor blinked before replying, "Okay, may I speak to you privately?" He eyed the others.

"Whatever you got to tell me, you can tell to all of us." Hotch said sternly.

The doctor sighed and stared at the group, eyes forlornly. "Dr. Reid had several problems…and I'm afraid…"

The next week on Monday was a rainy day, making people more depressed at the funeral. The clouds were dark with no sun in sight.

Hotch, JJ, Elle, Gideon, Morgan and Garcia stood there in their black clothes, mourning for their fallen comrade. The casket was slowly being put in the hole, in front of the gray headstone.

Garcia pulled out a hanky and wiped her tears away before blowing her nose. Funerals always made her sad. It devastated her that this was one of the prices of being in the FBI.

"This man has dedicated his life to the state of America. He risked his life for the people, giving them a life of freedom. Sadly, this is the price he had to pay to save all of us. We will never forget him…"

Hotch fisted his fists, he hated death. It only took away your happiness and leaving behind a feeling of despair. It was another life lost to them and there will more for certain.

Elle breathed out deeply, choking on air. No matter how many times she had to go to funerals, it still bothered her. Tension was in the air as the priest gave one last farewell. Next to her, Morgan offered a tissue to JJ who wiped her tears away under her umbrella.

Gideon opened his eyes, finishing his prayers for the fallen man.

Soon, the burial was over and the team left in their cars. Everyone went in their different directions, all going home except for Hotch.

He drove to the Holy Cross and entered into the building.

"Hey, Aaron. How was the funeral?"

Hotch grinned slightly at Spencer. "It was fine. How's your jell-o?" He nodded towards the red jelly in Spencer's hands.

When the doctor told him that Spencer had died three times, it frightened Hotch and everyday, he came to the hospital, waiting for Spencer to regain consciousness.

It has been three days before Spencer finally woke up; his burns on his back were healing nicely. Regrettably, Spencer had lost sight in his left eye from the gas but the nurses were able to save his right eye's sight.

His lungs will always have problems but with care, he should manage to continue his life on the field as an agent. Just as long he doesn't push himself too hard, he should be fine, the doctor had said.

There were also other several problems but they were minor, nothing too life threatening.

"It's good," The brown eyed genius put his now empty container on the lift table. "I still regretted that Mark died for trying to save me." He frowned.

"Hey," Hotch sat on the edge of the bed. "It's wasn't your fault that the SWAT member got hit by those darts. Had we not found Trumis, he could have killed more."

"But-"

"No." Hotch interrupted, hesitantly taking Spencer's delicate hand into his. "It was not your fault that the darts had poison on them. You probably saved decades of people from falling into that maniac's traps. This had to happen in order to save others."

Spencer gave a small meek smile. Just then, a nurse walked in to check on his vitals.

"You might get out of here in three days." The female nurse gave him a full smile at Spencer, ignoring the dark and jealous man, obviously flirting with the younger man. "The gas is almost out of your system."

"Did you know that the mustard gas has seen action in other parts of the world since its introduction in World War I? The Japanese used mustard gas against the Chinese during World War II, while the United Nations accused Saddam Hussein of using the deadly gas against the city of Halabja in 1988 during the Iran-Iraq war to kill approximately 3,200 to 5,000 civilians."

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows, confused as she left the room.

Hotch turned back to Spencer, his eyebrows raised.

Spencer just shrugged his shoulders, "I was just telling her about-"

"You have no idea that she was interested in you, do you?"

"Huh? She was interested in me?" Spencer shifted, not believing the truth. He always had low self-esteem.

Hotch just rolled his eyes. "You are the most beautiful man." His eyes widened, did that just came out of his mouth?

Hotch did said that as he saw Spencer's eye widened. "You think I'm beautiful?" His voice was high-pitched.

Sighing, Hotch led forward, both of his hands clasping to Spencer's. "Of course you are… Spencer… I don't know if you still remember about what happened in the tunnels, I don't know; I mean you were in a semi-coma and all that-"

"Aaron! You're blabbering." Spencer grinned. "Just… just tell me."

"Spencer… I-I love you. I love you since the day you joined the BAU. I never loved Haley as much as I love you." Hotch looked down, he didn't want to see the rejection.

A hand under his chin lifted his face up, eyes making contact with Spencer. Hotch was in disbelief at the joy in Spencer's warm brown eyes despite that he was permanently blinded in his left.

"Aaron… I love you, I always had." Spencer gave Hotch a full smile, showing all his teeth. It was the first real smile in weeks.

Hotch return the smile, maybe things will turn out good in the end. Yes, Spencer has some disabilities now but that didn't stop Hotch's love for Spencer.

He moved in, giving enough space if Spencer wanted to pull back. When he didn't, Hotch pulled Spencer towards him, careful of his lover's injuries. His lips finally kissed Spencer's in a long time. And it was blissful. From now on, he'll never let Spencer go.

Three days later, Spencer was finally cleared to go home.

Hotch wrote his name on the discharging papers for Spencer just as a male nurse pushed Spencer in a wheelchair to his side.

"You ready to go?" Hotch smirked at his official boyfriend.

Spencer nodded and stood up from the wheelchair, his legs shaking a little from the lack of protein and exercise. His arm was grabbed by Hotch as he was helped up.

Hotch wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist, helping him walk out of the hospital's entrance and to the car.

They thanked the nurses and doctor on their way out.

When they went outside, Spencer took in a deep breath. He missed the fresh air since his kidnapping. He was happy that his kidnapper had died although he felt guilty for thinking like that. And he can't help but feel like Edward didn't get the justice that he should deserve.

But there was nothing he could do about that now.

Spencer was helped into the car and with that, Hotch drove to his house.

"Aren't you going to drop me off at my apartment?" Spencer asked, confused when Hotch missed the turn to his flat.

"No, you're coming with me. You're in no condition to look after yourself with that bad back of yours." Hotch was actually using that as an excuse to keep Spencer with him of all times. He was scared that Spencer might disappear from his grasp again.

Spencer was thinking the same thing and his eyes lit up. _'See?' _He told his mind. _'Aaron does care about me. I'm not alone.' _When nothing replied, he gave himself a grin. He was truly free.

**The next chapter is the last chapter! Omgz, I'm gonna cry!…. No I'm not, haha. Hey-o, has anybody seen **_**The Dark Knight Rises **_**last night? OH MY GOD! I literally cried! **

**The next chapter is going to be M-Rated! Should there be smut at the ending? Five said no but 28 said yes so we have an obvious winner!**

**I would like to thank marcallie, Miss R. Hood, 14hpgirl19, Lenika08, tannerose5, Insomniacdream and omgnotagain for their awesomeness!**


	17. The End?

**L.D.S.K **

**The Last Chapter**

**O….M…G…. This is official; I had successfully completed over 30,000 words in a story! I admit my goal-… oh, hang on, I need to go potty. Be right back…..**

…**.**

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! Anybooie, as I was saying, I admit my goal was to achieve at least 20,000 words but as you can see, I accomplished +30,000 words! I am hoping for the next story I create, it will be over 40,000 words but I cannot be sure. **

**Thank you all and here are my slash scenes as I promised. Love you. =D**

Spencer felt a hand shaking his shoulder. His eyelids snapped opened before he realized he had fallen asleep in the car again. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the sleeps, making him more awake.

To his left, he heard a chuckle and Spencer blindly playfully smacked Aaron's arm. He must have hit his target when Aaron exaggerated his pain.

"Ow… why did you do that, Spencer?"

Spencer turned to Aaron, rolling his eyes when he saw Aaron was trying to do the puppy eyes.

"Aaron, cut it out. You know that would never work on you." And with that, he got out of the car. Over the past few years, Spencer had become braver about his self-esteem around Aaron but when it comes to new people; it was entirely a different matter.

Just two years ago, he was finally cleared from the gas that had attacked his system. Unfortunately however, it left his immune system very weak. If he caught pneumonia or anything of sort, then he was to go to the hospital instantly or he could get seriously sick and possibly die.

Thankfully, he never caught anything serious especially during winter so far.

Spencer's left eye never regained its sight and it never will. There were some scars left behind on his body from his kidnapping but Aaron didn't seem too affected by it. And for that, Spencer was grateful.

During the first year with Aaron, Aaron did everything to try and regain Spencer's trust again. He took them out to dinners, kissed him everyday, bought him one red rose on Fridays, and massaged Spencer's back when his muscles were sore. Aaron was very gentle when it came to Spencer's back since it was easily aggravated.

Spencer bit his bottom lip as he waited by Aaron's door, waiting for Aaron to get out of the car.

Today was Saturday, and they went out for a romantic dinner just moments ago. All night, Aaron kept giving him looks and Spencer thought he saw desire and nervousness in there. Spencer was anxious; he had no clue why Aaron was acting like this.

He jumped when he felt fingers pulling his lip from his teeth. Spencer looked up to see his boyfriend's dark eyes, his chin and cheeks being petted.

"You shouldn't abuse your lips. It's too pretty to be roughed up." Aaron explained; his eyes locked on his lover's pink lips. He leaned forward, his lips coming in contact with Spencer's, massaging it. His other hand came up to wrap around Spencer's waist, pulling him closer.

Spencer unknowingly moaned, his arms coming up to caress Aaron's shoulders and neck. He pulled Aaron even closer to himself, not aware the fact that they were still outside and in public. He opened his lips slightly and Aaron took this as an invitation to explore Spencer's mouth.

Fortunate for them, since it was night, not many people were around to see this passion scene.

However, Aaron was perfectly aware of their surroundings and he removed the arm that was around Spencer's waist and dug into his picket, looking for the keys. Once he had it out, he randomly picked a key and tried to unlock the door.

Growling when the door wouldn't open, Aaron had to force himself to get off Spencer to get the right key to open the door. It was difficult for him when Spencer's lips attempted to follow his. He resisted giving into it.

"Hold on," Aaron breathed in heavily, getting back into control. He searched for the proper key and found it, opening the door. To distract himself from the heat pooling inside him, Aaron made an excuse. "Ok, Spencer, would you like to have a glass of water or-" Aaron was cut off when Spencer slammed him on to the door, lips smashing against his.

"Please." Spencer whispered, well knowing what he meant. And apparently so did Aaron.

This surprised both of the partners; Spencer had never gone further than making out.

Aaron so badly wanted this but he was not sure if Spencer really did want this. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this because you feel like you have to do it you know. I can wait longer-"

"No," Spencer interrupted the older man. "I'm ready, Aaron. We have been dating for a long time now and I had thought of this and I'm ready."

Aaron could stop the grin from appearing on his face and with that, he grabbed Spencer, meshing their lips together. He could only say one word, "Bed."

**~SLASH STARTS HERE!~**

Spencer nodded in the kiss and he yelped in surprise when Aaron lifted him up and he instinctively wrapped his legs around his lover's waist.

He moaned when this position only made their crotches grind against each other while Aaron climbed upstairs and to their room. Spencer moved his mouth to Aaron's neck, nibbling at it. This caused Aaron to thrust his hips forward, his hard on rubbing Spencer's clothed cock.

Finally, they arrived to the bed and Aaron dipped Spencer in the middle, making the brown curls splayed around his angel's head.

"You're truly beautiful." Aaron stated, straddling Spencer's hips, his fingers playing with Spencer's curls. He bought his lips onto Spencer's bruised lips, giving a gentle but passion kiss. "Are you sure you want this?" He gave Spencer another way out.

Spencer's eyes filled with love as he nuzzled into the hand. "I love you, Aaron Hotchner." Then as an answer to Aaron's question, he lifted his hips, rubbing his painful cock on Aaron's covered dick, gaining friction.

The younger man gave a loud moan at the friction and began to hump shamelessly, needing the pleasure.

Aaron's pupils dilated at the sight of his mate grinding on him and he grinded back, making Spencer throwing his head back against the pillows.

Spencer keened, his hands pulling at Aaron's shirt, his fingers slipping underneath to touch the muscles. Aaron suddenly pulled back, not stopping the friction as he pulled his shirt over, giving Spencer the sight of his chest.

Spencer bemoaned at this, his hands reaching up to feel the chest. He needed skin contact now. Without stopping the pleasure, Aaron helped Spencer pull his shirt off and he lay down, their chests moving together.

"More." Spencer breathed out; his fingers gripped the loops of Aaron's pant, pulling it towards him.

Aaron exhaled, pulling back in order to unclasp his belt and taking his pants off.

Spencer whimpered at the bulge in Aaron's boxer briefs. He licked his lips, wondering what it would taste like. His hands moved without permission to palm Aaron's aching cock through the underwear. Spencer looked up at Aaron, asking for approval silently.

Aaron seemed to understand and he nodded.

Hesitating, Spencer arched down and gave a small lick to the small precum stain on the briefs. It felt intimating and right.

Aaron threw his head back, his chest vibrating. He brought a hand up to play with Spencer's hair, encouraging him.

It worked and Spencer pulled the boxer briefs down. His pupils completely dilated at the sight of Aaron's thick cock. His tongue went over the tip, licking at the slit. Slowly, he sucked the cock into his mouth, being careful of his teeth. He continued sucking inch by inch into his mouth until he couldn't handle anymore. He moved his hand to the rest of the dick and pumped it.

His tongue licked under the shaft, playing with the sensitive veins. Using his other hand, Spencer fondled with the balls.

Aaron's breathed hitched and he felt something stirring in his groin. "Spe-Spencer. Stop." His hands pulled at Spencer's head.

Spencer looked up at Aaron, thinking he did something wrong. "Aaron?"

Aaron must had sense it and as he got his breathing back under control, he assured Spencer, "You didn't do anything wrong. Actually, it was the total opposite. I just want to be inside of you when I come. May I?" Aaron stared into Spencer's warm brown eyes, although the left was lighter than the other, being blinded does that to you.

Spencer blushed, "I would like that."

Aaron gave a sigh of relief. "Okay. Let me get some lube and condoms." He reached into his drawer and found the lube. When he was about to look for the condoms, his wrist was seized. Aaron looked at Spencer in confusion.

"I want you with nothing in the way." Spencer replied to Aaron's look.

Aaron gulped; the thought of thrusting into Spencer's hole bare was hot. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Aaron opened Spencer's belt and he pulled the pants off, along with the boxer briefs. The older man just sat there, eyeing at Spencer's cock with lust.

Out of nowhere, Spencer felt shy at the dark gaze. He covered his chest, his legs pushing together, trying to hide himself.

"No," Aaron stopped him, opening his arms. "Don't hide, you're stunning." He claimed Spencer's lips, giving a small kiss, assuring him.

Spencer nodded, blushing from the compliment. He gingerly spread his legs, revealing his sex to the man.

"This is going to feel weird but it's necessary." Aaron warned him, his fingers all lubed up.

Spencer was about to ask what was necessary when he felt something probing inside of him. He shifted; it didn't hurt, just strange having something inside of him.

Aaron moaned at the heat, thinking of how it would feel surrounding his dick. He then added another finger, gently moving in, scissoring.

Spencer groaned, it was starting to hurt but he knew he had to be prepared.

Seeing as Spencer's cock was becoming from painfully hard to semi-erected, Aaron dig in, searching for something to build that pleasure back up.

"Aaron, what are you doin- OH!"

Aaron smirked, found it. He pushed against the prostate, making Spencer unwittingly ride his fingers.

Spencer was in heaven, he never felt anything like this before. At each push against his prostate, his body jumped in pleasure.

Aaron suddenly pulled his fingers out, declaring Spencer was ready. Spencer groaned, wanting the fingers back inside of him but he knew something much bigger and better was coming.

The dominating man circled his fingers around Spencer's nipples, teasing him. Before Spencer could complain, he took the nipple into his mouth, his tongue becoming acquainted with it. This left Spencer all hot and bothered. Aaron switched to the other nipple, lavishing the same attention he gave to the other.

"Aaron!" Spencer glared at the said man. "In, now!" He demanded for his sac was now very full and was begging to be released.

Aaron chuckled, stopping his tease on the lithe body that presented in front of him. He put a pillow underneath Spencer's hips, wanting to see his face when he climaxed. Aaron was smirking as he lubed his cock up and aligned to Spencer's hole. He slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt the man underneath him.

Spencer breathed in sharply, tensing up. It hurt a lot despite the amount of lube. He couldn't force himself to relax no matter how much Aaron tried to tell him to calm down. His cock went semi-hard and Aaron fisted it, making Spencer relax. He moaned, his pain mostly gone, replaced by bliss.

"It's okay baby." Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear. "It'll feel much better." He pulled back and pushed in, one inch out and two inches in.

Soon, Aaron was completely inside to the base, balls deep. He stayed still, waiting for any signs that Spencer was ready to continue. Aaron was mentally fighting with himself at the urge to thrust madly into Spencer.

After several painful minutes for both boyfriends, Spencer finally nodded, "I'm ready, Aaron."

Giving a small sigh of relief, Aaron began to thrust in and out, starting slow. His hands gripped at Spencer's hips for leverage.

Spencer gasped when his prostate was hit, his nails digging into Aaron's back, scratching it. Aaron only groaned as waves after waves of heat hit him and he thrust again, hitting the prostate once more, causing the nails to dig in deeper.

"Aaaaaron." Spencer whimpered, "Harder…"

Aaron complied and he went faster, the friction against his cock made his balls tightened. He knew he didn't have much stamina left.

He thrust in fervency, determined to bring Spencer to orgasm. Aaron exhaled, looking down at Spencer. Spencer's eyes were shut; his face and neck were pink. His mouth was open as he breathed harshly.

"Aar-Aaron." Spencer panted. "Aaron. Aaron, I'm going to-" Suddenly, Spencer gave a shout as he came, ropes of cum hitting their chests. His body shook from the strong orgasm. "Aaaaaaaaaron!" He keened.

That was it as Spencer's insides clenched around Aaron's cock. Aaron yelled, leaning down to bite Spencer's shoulder as he cummed inside him. Aaron weakly continued to thrust, riding their orgasms out until he couldn't move anymore. Using every last of his energy, he pulled out.

**~SLASH ENDS HERE~**

Falling onto his side to avoiding crushing Spencer, he pulled Spencer into his arms. Before Aaron could fall asleep, Spencer whispered,

"I love you, Aaron."

Aaron opened his eyelids, staring at Spencer lovingly. "I love you too." He bit the inside of his mouth. "Spencer?" He asked.

"Yes?" Spencer tiredly replied. The sex had taken a lot out of him.

"Spencer…" Aaron quickly changed his mind. "Nothing, go to sleep."

Spencer would've persist Aaron to tell him what was going on but seeing as Spencer could barely keep his eyes open, he obeyed Aaron.

Hotch sighed, his chin resting on Spencer's head, staring at his bedside drawer. He had chickened out but he knew he could try again another time.

Leaning over Spencer without waking him up, he turned off the lamp and went back to spooning behind Spencer, his arms holding on to his partner's waist. And with that, he closed his eyes and fell into oblivion along with his angel.

In the drawer was a small dark blue box. And inside the box, it held a white golden ring.

_**~The End~**_

**WOOHOO, THAT WAS HOT! This was my first time writing a sex scene and I hoped I did fantastic. How strange this is longer than the other chapters! I hoped ya'll have enjoyed the story nonetheless. Please review! I enjoy knowing your opinions. **

**I would like to thank tannerose5, Insomniacdream, 14hpgirl19 and omgnotagain for their kindness. I would like to thank my future readers and everybody who cares about reading my author notes, haha. **

**I'm still not sure about writing a sequel since I want to write more stories on different Fanfiction Archives. But we'll see. **

**Thank you all! **

_**~SpencerxDemon~**_


End file.
